Facing the Past
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: HermioneMinerva.Femmeslash. In 1945 Minerva was cursed by Grindelwald. The curse finally catches up with her. There is a way to save her life and she takes it. But how will she adjust to her new live? Maybe Hermione can help.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Ok this chapter doesn't have any MM/HG in it but it sets up the premise. I know its kind of weird and a bit serious but the rest of the fic will be a much more loose. Enjoy-Xio_

Facing the Past One: Catching Up

Minerva sat at the kitchen table of Grimmauld Place. Albus hadn't been able make it to the meeting and had asked her to go instead. Minerva knew Albus would not miss a meeting unless he had something important to do, so she had agreed immediately. She looked up at Remus who had just been giving a briefing of his latest outing for the Order. That thank god. That was the last order of business for the meeting. She was exhausted and knew she needed to head back to Hogwarts soon. She got up as everyone else did she had walked half way towards the door when her world started spinning and then went black.

Molly turned around as the sounds of a body hitting the cold stone floor reached her. She went into overdrive. They didn't know if they should take her to St.Mungo's directly so Molly sent Snape to Hogwarts with a message for Dumbledore. Then pick Minerva up with Arthur's help and put her in the sitting room. Not five minutes after Snape had left Dumbledore arrived asking what had happened exactly. After being told by Molly he nodded and quickly made his way with Minerva to St.Mungo's. They had known it was just a matter of time, and time had finally caught up with Minerva.

* * *

Minerva woke two days later in an isolated ward in St.Mungo's. It was by no means the first time she was there but she could never come to terms with the place, every time she woke up in St.Mungo's she hated the place a little bit more. As she turns her head towards the window she sees Albus starring off into at the city. Minerva cleared her throat, "Albus".

Albus starred off a little longer looking at the people on the street walking by without a clue their existence. Finally he turned towards Minerva and moved to the seat next to her bed. "How do you feel my dear?"

Minerva knew Albus Dumbledore better than he thought, the worry might not have shown in his voice but his eyes spoke volumes and she was an expert at reading them. "Albus what did they say?"

"That you only have a few days Minerva."

She nodded they had both known this day would come. They had known it since that cold autumn day in 1945. She hadn't been careful enough during the war against Grindelwald and was had been paying the price ever since. Now she would pay the ultimate price, Albus had tried to forestall the inevitable long enough. The regular dose of Wiggenweld potion no longer had the necessary effect. Her energy was depleted with more ease than ever before. She had felt it coming.

"We knew it would happen."

Albus raised his eyes to look at her and Minerva saw fire there, his anger clearly visible. "It doesn't have to happen, Minerva. You can live a normal life. I have the potion with me."

Minerva held up her hand to stop him like she would a student. "I made my decision about that a long time ago Albus and I have not intention on going back on it now."

Albus Dumbledore still had fire in his eyes but he spoke as if nothing was out of place. As if they had been discuss a chess match. "I'll let you rest my dear." Minerva saw him move away.

She knew Albus blamed himself for her condition, for allowing her to join him in the fight against Grindelwald when she had been so young. She had only graduated from Hogwarts five months before she had been cursed. The curse was so old and complex that no healer had been able to offer her a cure at the time or since for that matter. They had always been confounded by the way in which the curse seem to sap her energy and all they could do was tell her that it was progressive and that eventually it would take her life. They hadn't even been able to tell her how long she would live. Thankfully she had lived long enough to have a 'normal' life and though she didn't want to die she was almost resigned to it.

Albus however had not been able to come to terms with her condition. No matter how many times Minerva had told him the only to blame was herself, Albus' guilt didn't dissipate. He had taken it upon himself to search for a cure, for anything that might stop her slow descent into oblivion. Sometimes in her darker moments she thought it was only the guilt that drove him, but she knew it was the great friendship between them that would not allow him to give up. So he had never given up on her and after decades of searching he had done it. Sixteen years ago Albus, with the help of the two newest staff members a young Severus and Poppy, had come up with what he named the Phoenix potion. But she had refused it and continued to do so. The side affect was just too much for her.

Later Minerva woke to find Poppy sitting beside her and Albus by the window again. Seeing Minerva had woken Poppy took her hand firmly in hers. Minerva could just see the faint red coloring around Poppy's eyes, whether she had been crying or wanted to cry now Minerva wasn't sure but she guessed it was both. Poppy was a wonderful friend partly because of her sentimentality. Minerva didn't know what to say in that situation and so she waited.

"Minerva you have to let us administer the Phoenix potion. You can't honestly tell me you would rather die than be nineteen again. Imagine Minerva you would get to do what every person desires, be young again with your wisdom intact." Poppy said a watery smile on her lips.

Well Minerva thought when you put it that way it sounded like a good thing. The look on both Poppy and Albus face was one of begging. They were begging her to stay with them to take this option they had worked on for years, begging her to let them save her.

"Minerva…" Albus said in a tone so strangled it was not recognizable as his voice. Minerva put her hand up to stop him.

"Alright I'll do it." Poppy really did cry then and Albus graced her with a smile so powerful it pulled at the corners of her own lips.

* * *

The next time Minerva opened her eyes was two days later and she saw the same two faces she had seen before going to sleep. Now they were joined by a third, her third savior Severus Snape had come to see the results of the potion that had taken so many sleepless nights to create. By the looks of it Poppy was conducting a diagnostic charm and looked up with a smile when she finish.

"Everything fine Minerva, the potion did exactly what it was supposed to." Minerva could only nod. It wasn't that she wasn't happy and extremely grateful but she was also apprehensive about what the potion had done.

Albus seemed to have noticed her predicament as he was the one to hand her a mirror. "I haven't seen that face in a long time."

Minerva shaking hand took hold of the mirror and looked at her reflection. There were no lines on her face, no bags under her eyes there was nothing to mark her as a seventy-two year old witch. Minerva slowly touched the smooth skin and smiled a bit she looked nineteen again. Minerva handed the mirror back to Albus. "Thank you. Thank you for making the potion and for convincing me to take it." She was grateful but still completely ill at ease with her new appearance though after everything this three people had done for her she was not about to complain.


	2. Chapter 2

Facing the Past Two: Grimmauld Place

The next day Albus and Poppy were there, the latter was there this time to do one last check over before taking Minerva to headquarters. Poppy had insisted Minerva took some time off to get readjusted to her nineteen year old self and Albus had talked to Molly who had readily agreed to take care of Minerva. Poppy looked up with an extremely satisfied smile.

"Everything is just as it should be." Minerva didn't say anything instead she kept her eyes on her hands which like her face were now free of the familiar wrinkles.

"Good, now that Poppy's given you a clean bill of health I think we should get you to Molly." Poppy nodded and left Albus alone with Minerva since she was no longer needed. Albus made to gather the suit case he had brought from Hogwarts with the things that Minerva had asked for. With it in hand Albus waited for Minerva to get up but she made no move. "Minerva"

"Albus…" Minerva stopped surprise her voice sounded higher than normal, not by much maybe no one else would noticed but it surprised her. "This wouldn't affect my character right? My memories, my emotions? My position at Hogwarts?"

Albus could just hear the fear Minerva had that her appearance might mean a greater change in her life. "No Minerva it wouldn't. At most you might have to deal with elevated hormones, as is normal for a nineteen year old. As for your post at Hogwarts it is yours as long as you wanted."

Minerva released a breath she hadn't realize she was holding then got up and made her way out of the hospital with Albus beside her.

* * *

Once they apparate outside Grimmauld Place Minerva started to have doubts about staying the remainder of the summer holidays, a little over a week, at the place inhabited by more than a handful of her students. Albus was already going to open the door when Minerva reached out her hand to stop him. "Albus I would much rather go back to Hogwarts, rest there."

"You need time away from Hogwarts Minerva. Poppy and I agree that it would be best for you to get reacquainted with yourself away from the school."

Minerva nodded, "Then I would much rather do this in my house, where I might have privacy."

"No Minerva. You also need to get used to people relating to you in a new way, including your students. So you see there really isn't a better place for you right now." With that he turned the handle and walked inside, Minerva followed resigned at her fate. Molly was waiting just inside the door and greeted Albus, then gave a small gasp upon seeing Minerva. Unfortunately Minerva heard this and it did little to reassure her that she should stay there.

"I know I look different Molly but I was hoping I didn't look so horrible." She said in a half sarcastic half humorous tone, which her friends knew was her particular brand of humor. She was rewarded with a smile after which she and Albus followed Molly into the kitchen.

On the landing three pair of eyes followed the retreating form of Minerva McGonagall except they couldn't believe that the girl was really their transfiguration professor and head of house. If it hadn't been for the familiar voice emanating from the girl they would have thought it was a joke.

"Oh blimey" was all Ron was able to say in the situation. Harry nodded while Ginny shook her head.

"Poor Hermione…" Her voice had a far away quality.

The comment seemed completely out of place to Ron. "What are you talking about?"

Harry could only look at the ground, he knew Ron had a crush on Hermione and that what Ginny was about to say would hurt. Ginny for her part could only roll her eyes at her brother. If he got hurt it would be his own fault for not seeing what was right in front of him. "Well I see you've been on another planet as usually. Ron, Hermione is head over heals about McGonagall."

Ron's eyes grew wide in shock. He opened his mouth then closed it again. He settled for screaming, "What?!!"

Harry felt sorry for him, he did, but Hermione was his friend too and he wasn't about to judge her just cause Ron might get hurt. It wasn't like Hermione had done it on purpose. "Calm down Ron. You haven't seen it because you have wanted to mate." His tone was soft, he didn't want to hurt Ron but the point had to be made.

Ginny smiled at Harry she was glad that at least one of them wasn't blind. It would make things easier for Hermione. "You know I always ask Hermione why she liked McGonagall and she would tell me because she was beautiful, I never got it. She always tried to explain by saying that there was something in her eyes that they were like liquid fire when everything else was controlled her eyes were alive. She said she could see the real woman the one that didn't control her features and let her beauty shine through. She was so right, she is beautiful."

Harry nodded. Though Ron agreed that she was beautiful she wasn't about to say it, it hurt too much that Hermione would pick McGonagall over him. "God Ginny, don't tell me you're going to fall for her too."

"No, but I can definitely see why Hermione did." Ron was disgusted by her answer and let it show on his face.

"There is something seriously wrong with you and Hermione. It's McGonagall for Pete's sake."

Harry spoke up fast to avoid an argument between the two red heads. "Should we tell Hermione?"

Ginny shook her head. "You two go down and find out what's going on. I'll go tell Hermione."

Harry nodded and dragged Ron along with him down towards the kitchen while Ginny headed to the room she shared with Hermione.

* * *

Ginny opened to the door and found Hermione reading, as usual. She flopped down on the bed next to Hermione and waited for her presence to be acknowledged. A little bit later Hermione closed her book and gave Ginny her undivided attention. It was obvious Ginny had something important to tell her.

"Gin what's going on?"

Ginny sighed and tried to figure out what would be the best way to tell Hermione. She decided on simple honesty. "Well you see McGonagall and Dumbledore just arrived."

Hermione would have jumped off the bed if Ginny's hand had not stopped her. "Hermione wait."

"Wait? Gin she is downstairs right now. I have to see her before she leaves."

Ginny still held her arm tightly. "She wouldn't be going anywhere." Hermione looked at her confused and sat back down. "Well she had a suitcase with her. And Hermione she is different."

Hermione looked at Gin in a perfect imitation of McGonagall's stern gaze. "Different?"

"Yeah well you wouldn't believe it until you see her, but…well she looks about our age." The last part was blurted out at a surprisingly fast pace. It took a minute for Hermione to be able to decipher it.

"Gin, are you sure?" Ginny nodded. Hermione bolted off the bed and towards the door with Ginny following her.

By the time they reached the kitchen Hermione was practically running. However upon entering she came to a dead halt at the sight of the woman sitting next to Albus Dumbledore at the far end of the table. Hermione stood there starring until Minerva looked up and gave a tiny smile.

"Well it looks like the news is out." Albus looked at the girls by the door.

"Maybe they decided to join Harry and Ron for wizards' chess." Minerva said teasingly.

It was then that Ginny, who was standing behind Hermione, noticed Harry and her brother pretending to play wizards' chess by the fire. Noticing Hermione seemed to be rooted to the spot Ginny took a firm hold of her arm and had to pull very hard to get her moving towards the boys. It wouldn't do for Hermione to be found out. They stayed there the rest of the afternoon after which Dumbledore left and Ginny and Hermione were called on to help serving dinner. The girls readily agreed both bored with pretending to be interest in the boys' game. After serving dinner Molly went about calling everyone down and the kitchen filled quickly to beyond its capacity. The crowded table was wonderful for Hermione who thought it safe to stare at Minerva. Hermione took in the face of her favorite professor where there had once been lines now there was nothing but the smoothest skin Hermione had every seen. Hermione was specially mesmerized by Minerva's eyes. There were no lines at the corner or under them but the usually wide eyes seem brighter now due to the full dark eyelashes, they were so full she looked like she was wearing eyeliner. Hermione continued to happily take in the beautiful, she wanted to say girl because that's what Minerva looked like but Hermione knew she would hate to be referred to in that way, woman before her.

That was until Ginny gave her dig in the ribs. "You have to stop being so obvious." Hermione nodded and had to settle for stealing glance at Minerva.

* * *

Two days later everyone in the house had been informed by Molly that the library was pretty much off limits. Hermione had stayed away because Minerva had claimed the space as her own. But she had finished the book she had borrow four days before and so she need a new one. Resigned that her presence in the library might not be well received Hermione never the less pushed the heavy door. She had expected to see Minerva behind the desk but instead found her sitting comfortable in one of the arm chairs. It was the first time Hermione had been alone with Minerva, as the professor had kept to herself except for meals. Hermione couldn't help to stare at Minerva taking in the way the muggle jeans and tunic seemed to cling in all the right places.

Minerva noticed the girl starring, it was the reason she didn't want to spend too much time with them they all seem to stare. Hermione however didn't seem to be looking at her face. Minerva cleared her throat loudly. "Miss Ganger" she said as a hello.

Hermione pulled her eyes back to Minerva's face instantly and tried to act as normal as possible. After all she had been alone with Professor McGonagall plenty of times discussing one thing or another. She had been able to act normal then despite her growing feelings for the older witch, except of course Minerva's change in appearance had made Hermione's mind stand at attention. "Hello Professor. I know you didn't want to be disturbed but I finish my book and was hoping to get another. I hope you don't mind."

Despite the early discomfort over Hermione's starring Minerva felt herself relax. It was good to know Hermione could still talk to her like nothing had change. "Help yourself Miss Ganger."

Hermione gave her a huge smile and Minerva couldn't help the small smile that appeared in responses.


	3. Chapter 3

Facing the Past Three: Back at Hogwarts

Minerva waited by the dark oak front door for Hagrid. She didn't have to wait too long soon enough she heard the customary three, rather heavy, knocks. She opened the door and there was an instant murmuring.

"The fris' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid. I'll take them from here." She opened the door wider and allowed the young students to pass. She sighed in relief; despite Albus' objections she had been right. She had convinced him that she should arrive at the castle before the first of September. It was obvious by the initial reaction of most of the staff that she had been right. There would be enough murmuring going on from the student body about her this term. Albus had only agreed to three days before the start of term but she was happy to say it had been enough for the staff to get over their initial shock.

She led the first years to the small chamber off the great hall and began her usual speech. There was no reason in her mind for her appearance to affect anything she did. She might look young enough to be a student but she was still Minerva McGonagall which meant that she could intimidate first years in her sleep. There was a slight change in the usual proceedings; she would enter the great hall for the first time that night with the first years. After all she knew the real shock would come from the older students and she honestly didn't want to prolong the amount of time she was stared at. At the right time she put the first years in a line and led them into the great hall. After what sounded like a collective gasp, the amount of noise tripled instantaneously. Minerva looked straight ahead and proceeded to sorting the first years, tuning out all the background noise. It wasn't until she sat down to eat that her nerves started to show, and even then only to the most observant individuals. She wasn't surprise to see the greatest commotion was emanating from the Gryffindor table.

* * *

It had been the longest start of term week in Minerva's career. She had never felt so overwhelmed by her job. It wasn't that there was a lot of paperwork though between grading the first assignments and her duties as deputy headmistress, there really was a lot of paperwork. But she could deal with that just fine what she couldn't deal with was the stupid behavior of some of her students, at least no with the same grace as she had been able to before.

Minerva flopped down in an armchair and started grading yet another essay. She had read about half of it and it was already covered in red ink. She was just about to make another correction when it hit her, pain. Hot searing pain, it was centralized low in her abdomen. Minerva tried to ignore it and continued reading the essay. She was fine for about five minutes when the pain became so severe she dropped the essay and pressed her hands to her abdomen. She reluctantly decided to go see Poppy.

Ten minutes later Poppy finished her examination and rounded the bed as Minerva sat up. "Well?"

"It seems you will begin to menstruate in the next few days. The pain you felt was the result of cramps."

Minerva's jaw dropped. "Please Poppy, please, tell me you're joking?"

Poppy shook her head. "Your body is only nineteen Minerva. So it's only natural for you to menstruate regularly again."

A groan that sounded a lot like a no was the only responses. Poppy look at Minerva sympathetically. "Sorry Minerva. I'll get something for your cramps."

Minerva could only stare at the floor. She decided that in fact it was probably the worst start of term of her life.

* * *

A little over a month later the N.E.W.T. level Slytherins and Gryffindors settled themselves down to what they supposed would be yet another difficult transfiguration lesson. Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat down at the same table towards the front of the class as usual. Harry and Ron had rather miserable looks like much of the class, and even Hermione had to admit the difficult lessons had become worse do to professor McGonagall's behavior. She heard some of the students say McGonagall now had as shorter fuse than Snape, among less kind descriptions. Though Hermione would never use those words her dear professor was displaying a rather slim tolerance for her students' misbehavior. Any misbehaving resulted in an instant deduction of a huge amount of points. The result of this was of course that the 'strict but fair' reputation professor McGonagall had suffered a great deal.

Minerva stood up as the last of the students took their seats. She walked to the backboard and tapped her wand. "Your assignment is on the board. This is a nonverbal spell so there should be absolutely no talking."

The students started to their work, they had been doing nonverbal spells for the last week. Starting with small object and had now gotten to transfigure a cup into a mirror. Minerva walked around the class giving tips on wand movements as usual. Considering the events of the past month the lesson was going rather well that was until Minerva closed in of Malfoy who had decided that he would rather transfigure the cup into anything but the mirror. Minerva snatched the transfigured cup so fast Malfoy nearly fell out of his chair. She looked at him with a look of pure loathing. "Thirty points form Slytherin. And should you decide to disregard anymore instructions I give you Mr. Malfoy you will find yourself on the train home faster than you can say Quidditch."

When Minerva looked up, the entire class was looking at her with what she could only describe as shock on their faces. "Should I assume you have all finished the assignment?" Minerva said harsher than she had wanted to. Her students focused once more on their assignments. At the front of the class Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchange surprised looks. The punishment had been severe even by McGonagall standards. And though they all like to see Malfoy in a hot spot the rare show of anger from their head of house had made them feel bad for its recipient.

* * *

Albus handed Minerva a cup of tea and sat down across her sipping his own. It surprised him to see she was close to tears, as far back as he could remember Minerva had never been one to give herself over to sentimentality. He retrieved a handkerchief from his robes and offered it to Minerva. She swallowed hard trying to regain her composer and decline the offered handkerchief.

"I don't understand what's happening to me Albus."

"We talked about this Minerva you have the hormones of a teenager and it will take time for you to get a handle on them."

Minerva shook her head furiously. "Elevated hormones are one thing, what I'm going through is something else altogether. I mean am not myself anymore. Albus, I'm loosing my temper over nothing and… well the students have all notice by now."

It was hard for her to admit something like that. It was a severe blow to her ego that her students had noticed her lack of self control. "I think you need to talk to someone."

"I'm talking to you now."

Albus eyes sparkled. "I mean someone who can understand what you're going through right now, someone your age."

Minerva stood up hastily. "You can't be serious Albus, fraternizing with the students?!"

"It is only a suggestion my dear." Minerva snorted loudly, Albus only ignored her. "There are no rules that against befriending our students Minerva. And you have _fraternized_ with Miss Granger for quite a while if am not mistaken."

Minerva sat again. "Do you really think it wise?" Albus nodded. "Miss Granger?"

Albus nodded again, the tinkle in his eyes brighter than before. Minerva sat back down and they finished their tea.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Sorry about the long wait for an update but I just finish my midterms, which drove me nuts. Hopefully I'll have the next update soon. Enjoy-xio_

Facing the Past Four: An Invitation

Minerva observed the seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors as they exited her class. Most of the class had been rushing out as soon as their limbs would take them. The rest would go slower than Minerva would have thought possible while still moving forward. It was these wayward students with their hunched shoulders that made Minerva round her desk and move quickly to the front row where Hermione was still gathering her books. Minerva smiled on her way to the young witch, Hermione was the only student that actually took their time to gather their things anymore and every now and then she would come to class earlier than needed. Minerva had to admit Albus was right if she had to pick someone her 'age' to associate with it had to Hermione. The young woman was mature beyond her years, intelligent, and had an insatiable appetite for knowledge which had always made her stand out among her peers.

Hermione finished putting her things away as she heard the soft click of high heal boots on the stone floor. She forced her breathing to steady before looking up as Minerva came closer. It had taken a great amount of concentration and will power on Hermione's part to act as normal as possible around her favorite professor. But even with all her determination she found she couldn't help but steal glance at the beautiful woman as she lectured or outright starring whenever she was lucky enough to see her from across a courtyard as Minerva purposeful strides carried her quickly out of Hermione's line of sight. The worst was trying to keep herself in check during meals when they were separated by enough floor space for Minerva not to notice Hermione's frequent glance but this was also when Hermione was surround by her friends and housemates all close enough to notice just who Hermione's eyes were feasting on. Hermione tried to clear her mind of thoughts of Minerva; at least enough to be able to concentrate on what Minerva wanted to say to her.

"Professor…"

Minerva realized she had taken just too long in speaking, she can been analyzing the strange way Hermione had been looking at her just moments before. "Miss Granger...could you meet me in my office today around eight? There is something I wished to discuss with you."

Hermione was pleasantly surprise at the request. Minerva hadn't invited to discuss anything since the end of last term. "Of course Professor."

"I will see you this evening then." Hermione smiled at her, Minerva gave her a kind look and a nodded. She watched Hermione pick her bag up and leave her class with something a kin to a bounce in her step.

* * *

After dinner Hermione parted ways with Ron and Harry on the main staircase as she continued down the corridor to Minerva's office, while her friends headed to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione founded herself in front of the heavy oak door she had become so familiar with over the years. She knocked twice and waited to be called in, she was soon after. Hermione walked the length of the office towards Minerva who sat behind her desk going through a mountain of papers. Feeling Hermione's gaze upon her Minerva put her quill down and looked up at her.

"Good evening Miss Granger. Please do sit down."

"Evening Professor." Hermione said before taking a sit in one of the stiff backed chairs in front of Minerva's desk. Minerva stood went over to a table in the corner a picked up a tray with the tea she had called for five minutes before knowing Hermione would be her usual punctual self. Putting the tray down on her desk Minerva took a sit in the chair next to Hermione's and prepared them each a cup of tea. She handed one to Hermione who smiled her thanks and took a sip of her own before putting it down.

"Miss Granger…" She began but thought that was wrong for what she was going to ask of her student. "Hermione I have a request to make."

"Of course Professor anything I can do for you." Minerva was amused at the overt enthusiasm of Hermione. She felt comforted by the obvious devotion Hermione felt towards her.

"I am still adjusting to my new appearance and all the changes that it has forced upon me. Due to this Professor Dumbledore suggested that I confide in someone that might better understand what I'm going through at the moment."

Hermione looked rather confused so Minerva tried to explain herself. "He suggested I befriend someone my _age. _I was hoping that you would be that…friend." Minerva was surprised that the simply word would make her choke a bit. Being so open about her needs and wants would have been out of the question before but now she knew she needed help and so swallowed her discomfort.

Hermione felt giddy. They had always spent time together, always talked but she had never been presumptuous enough to think Minerva actually wanted to befriend her. Yet here she was looking at her expectantly. "I would be honored Professor."

Minerva nodded as relief folded her. "Good, now I think we should start by stopping this whole Professor business at least while we're alone. What do you think?"

"Sounds good…Minerva." Hermione said the name tentatively she had been calling Minerva by her first name in her head for a very long time and now she would finally be able to really do so. She was rewarded by one of Minerva's rare smiles.

* * *

Hermione made her way through the castle in the cool early November evening. The castle as always warmed itself as the temperature outside dropped. She reached the door to Minerva's chamber and whispered the password to the portrait that guarded it. As soon as her eyes readjusted to the slightly dimmer light inside a smiled spread over Hermione's face. There was Minerva seating in a rather comfortable looking leather chair. But she wasn't really seating in the chair more like laying across it, her back resting against one of the arms of the chair while her legs dangled off the other arm. She was wearing a floor length silk slip with a tartan robe left untied and was as usual barefoot. Her eyes narrowing as they moved across the page of the book she held in one hand. They had been having tea about twice a week since Hermione had accepted Minerva's offer of genuine friendship. The formalities of tea time had only last the first week and every week since they had become even more casual and relaxed. This was the second time Hermione walked in to find Minerva in such a relax state. Hermione loved that she had the privilege to see Minerva like that but it was creating havoc in her self control. After all there was only so much sensory overload a person could take. Hermione felt her heartbeat quicken at the sight and wonder how anyone could look so incredibly relax and sensual at the same time. She supposed it had to do with how blatantly unaware Minerva seemed to be of her beauty and now of the lethal combination of such beauty and youth. Hermione took in the swell of Minerva's full breasts and the flatness of her stomach both of which were accentuated by the position Minerva was in. Hermione raised her gaze to Minerva's face only to find her looking at her with an eyebrow raised in question and amusement.

Hermione swallowed hard it wasn't the first time Minerva had caught her starring, and she tried not to. But really she doubted anyone could blame her the woman had always been beautiful but now that her youth was restore she was absolutely breath taking.

"Evening Hermione"

"Evening Minerva. No, stay there I'll get the tea." Hermione said as she watched Minerva swing her legs of the chair's arm. "Everything is in its usual place I presume." Minerva nodded and Hermione head towards one of the doors that lead out of the circular room. While Hermione was gone Minerva made herself comfortable again and continued with her book. A few minutes later Hermione emerged out of the small kitchen with a tray. She carried over to the small coffee table and prepared a cup for each. Hermione place a cup in front of Minerva and sat back in her chair snuggling into its warmth.

"So what are you reading?"

Minerva showed her the book of poems. It looked muggle. "Is it any good?"

"Oh yes. It's great when you want to unwind." Minerva put the book down and pick up her tea. "I'll give it to you after I'm done if you like." Hermione nodded and Minerva smiled.

"So how was your day?" They said at the same time. They looked at each other for moment before laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Facing the Past Five

Hermione made her way through one of the many open air corridor of the ancient castle. The architecture of the place would never cease to amaze her. It was beautiful and magical in a strictly muggle sense of the word. True but it was also very illogical. She supposed half the magic of the place laid precisely in this fact. She shivered. Yes, she thought, beautiful but illogical and impractical. What exactly was the point of having open corridors in the middle of the Scottish winter? Deciding it was better to concentrate on making it to her destination as quickly as possible, Hermione wrapped her arms about her tightly and walked faster.

She all but ran the last few yards as the angle of the wind changed and snow began to filter into the corridor. Like she said totally impractical. She shook her robes to get rid of any stray snowflake that might have clung to her.

As she continued down another of the many corridors, this one nice and warm, she saw her destination looming, as she got nearer. It was then that she stopped frozen. She was nervous. She really didn't know why. She had been having these little chats with Minerva McGonagall for a while now and they had been making great progress. It had turn from a rather formal thing to carefree. But well this was the last chat of the year before Christmas holidays. Hermione didn't know how she would deal with being separated from her favorite professor and well she knew she'd miss her. But the question burning a hole in her insides was would Minerva miss her? Hermione desperately hoped so but she didn't think that was very realistic.

Hermione passed a hand over her robes and hair, wanting to look her best, and taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.

She heard a faint 'come in' before the door unlocked itself. She walked in far enough to close the door behind her before turning around. She stood rooted to the ground at the sight before her.

There was red and gold on every surface. A huge Christmas tree demanded attention from one corner of the room, with its glimmering gold lights and twinkling red ornaments. Hermione stared in awe at the star at the top of the tree that shone with the intensity of a real star. There were garlands hanging from the walls bordering the ceiling. The fireplace burned bright and looked more inviting than usual decorated with it red letters spelling 'Noel' and its two Christmas stockings. The usual elegant French furniture had been replace with a HUGE comfortable looking sofa that had to be at least four feet deep.

Hermione's head was spinning as she spotted Minerva in the mist of it all, wand still in hand. Hermione couldn't help the wide smile that spread across her face at seeing her in jeans and a green sweater with her hair in a long braid. It was the first time Hermione had ever seen her in anything other than her robes or nightgown. Though the nightgown was her favorite for obvious reasons, seeing Minerva so completely at home and in her element as she moved her thick dark wand across the room mumbling spells, made her basically melt inside. It was a feeling Hermione had become accustom to in the last few months.

Deciding it was better to wait until Minerva was good and done with whatever she was doing, Hermione sat down on the edge of the massive sofa. It was more comfortable than it looked form the doorway and the size of it just begged her to recline against the plush pillows. She tired to ignore the call to comfort and warmth but couldn't hold out for too long. She stood took of her jacket and placed the box she had been carrying on the table.

Minerva put her wand on the table and let her body drop next to Hermione. "Well…good evening Miss Ganger." She said mockingly, making Hermione smile.

"Good evening, Miss McGonagall. Can I ask just what you were doing?"

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was obvious, I was decorating."

"Yes every surface!" Hermione laughed.

"Yes well I'm overwhelmed with Christmas cheer." Minerva said smiling broadly at Hermione making her melt inside for the second time. "What is that?" Minerva said pointing at the box Hermione had sat down on the table.

"Umm, your present actually." Hermione said very aware of how her cheeks were turning bright red.

Minerva smiled at how incredibly cute Hermione could be. "I thought we had agreed to no presents."

"Yes we had but I couldn't help myself." Hermione tired not to sound too sheepishly.

"Well I'm flattered." Minerva said getting up and heading for the Christmas tree. She reached down and when she turned Hermione noticed the box cover in red wrapping paper and a gold bow on it.

It was her turn to smile. "And what is that Miss McGonagall?"

"I couldn't resist either." Minerva said putting the box down her to Hermione's and seating.

"Thank you, Minerva." Hermione said looking straight into her eyes. She really did have the most beautiful blue eyes Hermione had ever seen.

"You don't even know what it is yet, so don't thank me. You might hate it."

"I wouldn't hate it. And the thank you was for thinking about me and not helping yourself." Hermione said and finally gave in and sat back against the inviting pillows. She had been right it was as big as a bed.

Minerva grabbed the two gifts the followed Hermione to the pillows. "Open it."

"It's a Christmas gift, Minerva. Shouldn't we wait till Christmas?"

Minerva pushed the box into Hermione's lap. "Open it, please."

Hermione smiled at Minerva's pouty expression. She reached for the box and carefully unwrapped the delicate red paper. She gasped as she saw her present. "Oh my god, Minerva. How did you get this?"

Minerva shrugged. "It was no trouble."

Hermione shook her head and pulled out the gold leave first edition of Shakespeare's Sonnets. "Yeah right. This is almost impossible to get. Where did you find it?"

"In a little bookshop in London." Minerva said smiling at her good choice of present, she had almost decided against it.

"You went all the way to London for me?" Hermione asked feeling extremely good about herself and completely loving Minerva at the moment. Well but that was no different than every other moment.

"Well you did say you absolutely needed it to be happy." Minerva said teasingly.

"I did not."

"No, but you did ask for it."

Hermione melted for the third time that night. Good god and they were only ten minutes into their Christmas celebration. "And you listen." She knew she sounded like a complete over the moon fool but well she just couldn't help it.

"Shall I open mine?"

"Oh yes please. I hope you like Minerva. Its nothing on par with your gift but I hope you like it anyways."

Minerva unwrapped her gift and opened the box and laughed out loud. She pulled two identical absolutely adorable red bunny slippers from the box. "I love them."

"Good because I got them so you would think about me during the holiday."

Minerva reached over to Hermione and grasped her hand. "I don't need them to think about you Hermione. I do that anyway but I love them just the same."

Hermione tried not to hyperventilate about the last bit of information and simply smiled at Minerva. "Good."


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: This chappy is much angsty than the last which was so happy go lucky but I think that it still fits into the story. Let me know what you think. Enjoy-Xio_

Facing the Past Six

Hermione starred out of the window of the Hogwarts Express as it wove its way back up the English and then Scottish countryside towards Hogwarts. The ride back had been a long one, and they were only half way there from what she could tell. This train ride like all the other trains back to Hogwarts she had taken after the holidays had been filled with chatter and never ending questions. But unlike her friends and compartment mates she didn't feel much up to talking about her holiday.

For Hermione the holidays had been too long. It wasn't the first time she felt this way, of course not, numerous times before she had wanted to rush back to Hogwarts. It wasn't that she didn't like being with her parents or that she didn't like to travel. She loved both. The problem had always been with Hermione herself, she missed her school and friends and her professors. She always had.

What made that particular Christmas holiday torture was that she missed Minerva horribly.

The change in the dimensions of their relationship in the past months had been a dream come true, no that was too cliché, but well it was monumental for Hermione. It had satisfied her craving to be closer to Minerva than a mere student should, and yet it had only left her wanting to be closer still. God, she sounded like a lovesick teenager again. She guessed she was but she hating acting like it.

Hermione guessed it couldn't be help. It was her destiny; it had been for the past few years.

She had been a silent admirer of Minerva McGonagall since her third year. Hermione remembered the exact moment it happened, the moment she started to feel something for Minerva she knew she shouldn't, it was when she had gone to request a time turner from her head of house. Minerva had made a joke about them being more alike than she had thought and had smiled the most brilliant breath-taking smile Hermione had ever seen. It had sort of made her feel like someone had dropped her from a broom high above the earth, it was literally that scary, exhilarating, and beautiful. The smile had been a full one reaching Minerva's eyes making them shine exquisitely. It had made the wrinkles around Minerva's eyes deeper and all Hermione had been able to think of was just how beautiful the woman before her was and wonder why she hadn't notice before.

From then on she had made damn sure she notice those moments where Minerva stopped being Professor McGonagall, even if it was just for a second, and her true self shone through.

Oh, she had worked really hard on it. She almost treated it as a class onto itself, and like with all her classes, Hermione didn't settle for less than an outstanding. Over the last four years she had become an expert on all things Minerva. Ginny had thought it was kind of crazy until Hermione confine in her why she did this. To which Ginny had asserted with all conviction that she was in fact crazy and Hermione tended to agree with her.

But no matter how crazy it was she couldn't help it. She missed being immersed in Minerva's world. Hermione shift in her seat and avoided Ron's and Harry's looks. Why didn't the train move any faster?!

* * *

The train had arrived on time, much Hermione's disappointment and many tries at willing the train or time to go faster. But she hadn't really expected to have any affect on the movement of time or the train, so when she stepped off the train and onto the carriages Hermione was glad that there were no outward signs to her distress. She had made herself act more 'normally' and chatted with her friends to make up for her lack of sociability on the train.

She walked next to Ginny and Luna right behind Harry and Ron into the Great Hall and then bid Luna goodbye as they veered towards opposite sides of the hall.

Hermione continued her effort to be happy-go-lucky despite the fact she was uninterested in whatever Ron and Ginny were arguing about again.

No what she was really interested in or rather who, didn't seem to be anywhere her usual place in the head table.

Where was she? Didn't Minerva know she would be the first person Hermione wanted to see?

Could she have forgotten already?

Hermione poked her kitchen with her fork and sulked at the thought. It wasn't that she had expected to be able to meet in Minerva's rooms that same night but at least she thought she would be able to see her.

Where the hell was she?

* * *

Unfortunately for Hermione she wasn't able to see Minerva for the entire first week after holidays. Well of course she had actually seen Minerva during Transfiguration lessons, but only then.

She hadn't been able to even talk to her in private, not even after class. And she couldn't really envision asking Minerva when she could go over for tea in front of the seven year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

It wasn't until Friday night at dinner that Minerva strode over to Gryffindor table. She had leaned close to Hermione and whispered softly in her ear, "Did you miss me?", then dropped a folded note next to her plate and walked away.

Hermione had been completely paralyzed by the presence of Minerva so close and had starred wide eyed at the hand Minerva had laid on the table as she leaned into Hermione. Did Minerva know how sensual and sultry her voice had been? Had she done it on purpose? Was she trying to make Hermione go mad in front of the entire school?

No, no. Minerva wouldn't do that. It was surely Hermione's own overactive imagination and sensitive nerves.

But when she looked up at Ginny who sat directly in front of her, Hermione knew that it wasn't her overactive imagination. The rest of the table might not have been able to hear Minerva's words but they had been able to study her body language and it so as far from Professor McGonagall as you could get.

She met Ginny raised eyebrow with a shrug of her shoulders, no she had no earthly clue as to what that was all about.

Hermione picked-up the note and turned it over in her hand, it was blank on the outside. She wanted nothing better to read it but she knew it wasn't the time and put the note away for a more appropriate moment.

* * *

The next morning Hermione made her way out of the castle after breakfast. She felt the frosty win on her face and shivered. It was definitely not a day to be out and about. But Hermione had no choice but to be out there walking among the snow covered landscape towards the edge of the lake.

When she approached the lake she stopped from her higher vantage point and took in the figure of Minerva standing before her looking out onto the frozen lake. Feeling at bit voyager Hermione moved once again.

"Morning Miss McGonagall." She said as she stopped next to Minerva.

Hermione turned to look at Minerva when she didn't answer her. She was no longer starring out to the lake but at her, running her eyes up and down Hermione. It made her heart bound in her ears.

"What?" Hermione asked with a nervous laugh.

"You didn't answer my question." When Hermione only looked at her in confusion Minerva clarified. "Did you miss me Hermione?"

Hermione felt heart rate quicken when Minerva stepped closer to her. What the hell had gotten into Minerva? "Yes, I missed you."

"So did I." Minerva whispered against her cheek before turning away. She had been on edge since the Christmas holiday had begun and had become a tightly wound spring with every passing day. It was horrifying and completely unlike her. That and her hormones were driving her mad once again. She was as frustrated as when the term began but for completely different reasons.

Hermione wanted to ask if Minerva was alright, but she didn't think it would be helpful. So instead she decided to try to slip back into their easy conversations.

"I read all the sonnets on the airplane."

Minerva smiled at her then, thankful for Hermione's ability to move the conversation, and her, away from dangerous grounds. "Did you pick a favorite?"

"No, I couldn't pick just one."

"Ah, then you have not read then carefully enough my lo…"Minerva saw Hermione's eyes open wide and felt the tension rise once again. Merlin what the hell was wrong with her? What had happened to her famous self-control?

"Hermione…" She started but couldn't think of anything to say.

Hermione moved to close the small space between their bodies and reached out a hand to Minerva's face, caressing the smooth skin there.

"Hermione…" This time her name was meant to be a warning, Hermione knew but didn't care, she pulled Minerva closer still and brought her lips down on Minerva's lightly.

She felt Minerva respond almost instantly as if despite the warning she had been waiting for this. Hermione had been waiting for that moment for four years and three horrible weeks that had felt like an eternity.

It only lasted a moment but it tasted of freedom.

Hermione looked at Minerva with what she knew was a broad smile but found no smile pulling at Minerva's lips. "What's wrong?"

"Why did you do that Hermione? Why?" Minerva's voice was sounded normal but she looked like she was holding back tears.

"Minerva I…I thought you…I wanted…" Hermione couldn't speak properly as her mind tried to figure out what had gone wrong. Hadn't Minerva wanted the kiss? Hadn't she almost kissed Hermione a moment before? Why had she been so close? Why hadn't she stopped her?

When Hermione looked back at Minerva she was no longer beside her. "Minerva" she called out at the retreating form, "Minerva". But she didn't even look back.


	7. Chapter 7

Facing the Past Seven

Minerva walked as fast as her feet would take her to the nearest castle door. She wanted to get as far way from Hermione as she could. Once inside she continued her brisk walk, which had attracted a few odd looks as she made her way through the corridors, until she reach her destination. She gave the gargoyle the password and ascended the steps. She had to hold onto the wall as her thoughts whirled along with the stairs as they wove their way higher and higher. She took a shuttering breath as she felt herself loosing control. She would not cry, she told herself, but then a tear washed down her cheek and then another and all Minerva could do was wipe them away angrily with the sleeves of her robes like a child.

She pushed the heavy door and stepped in, she found to her horror that Albus wasn't alone. She swallowed the remnants of her tears, took another deep breath, and tired to enter the office totally composed. Apparently she didn't entirely succeed as she saw Severus avert his eyes in embarrassment.

"Ah Minerva dear…anything the matter?" Albus asked with concern so evident in his voice that Minerva could see he already knew the answer to his question and denying it would be a waste of time.

"I just want a word, Albus. But I can see that you're occupied so I'll come back…"

"Actually I was just leaving." Severus interrupted her, making his way to the door. "Have a good day Headmaster, Minerva." He bowed his head to each in turn and walked out.

Albus moved from behind his desk and to the sofa. He motioned Minerva to do the same but she was apparently frozen to the spot she was standing on. Seeing Minerva didn't seem too inclined to talk either he got himself a cup of tea and sat back. She would talk when she was ready.

"Albus…" Minerva started after several minutes of silence, "…do you remember the conversation we had a few months ago about fraternizing with the students?"

"Of course."

"Where do you draw the line between friendship and…" Minerva couldn't finish the question. The thought had been bouncing in her head for the better part of three weeks, and that thought had led to several other thoughts the kind that ended with ended bed sheets a tangled mess at the foot of her bed and left her flushed and out of breath in the darkness of her bedroom.

"Ah, yes well that is for each person to decided."

"But what would happen if you were to cross that line?"

Albus looked straight at her then, studying her as you would a student. "Have you crossed it, Minerva?"

She had been asking herself that for a long time, but she wasn't sure anymore. She had lost sight of the line a while ago. "I honestly don't know anymore."

"But you are tempted to disregard it completely, I am right?"

Oh yes, she was so very tempted. In fact Minerva was beyond tempted. She had been completely overtaken by the desire to do…things to Hermione she knew she shouldn't even think about. She couldn't look at Albus as she nodded.

"I guess I didn't give Miss Granger enough credit. She is obviously much more alluring than I thought."

Minerva only starred at him in disbelieve. "You knew? You knew this could happen and yet you encouraged me to befriend her!"

"I knew it was a possibility, yes." Minerva continued to stare. "Given how similar in character you are I knew that you could form a strong and intimate bond, and given that you are both very attractive women, not to mention Miss Granger's admiration for you. It was an easy enough deduction."

Minerva glared at him then for trying to reduce the situation into factors to be added up in an equation, even if his assessment had been spot on. "That doesn't mean anything!"

Albus smiled knowingly, "No it doesn't. But something did happened didn't it?"

Minerva sighed in exasperation at the situation and the conversation, and finally sat down. "She kissed me." She said in a low almost guilty tone.

"And?"

"What do you mean 'And'?"

Albus took a last sip of his tea and put it down. "And…what are you feeling Minerva? And…did you like the kiss? And… do you want it to happen again? _And_?"

Minerva looked down at her hands. "And I feel like its my fault things have done this far."

"Why?"

"I've been acting somewhat out of sorts and a few moments ago I almost let slip that I'm in love with her. I mean I was literally half way through when I realized what I was doing, and I'm sure she kissed me because of it."

"Well then I don't see the problem." Albus said calmly.

Minerva's head snapped up. "What do you mean, Albus! I almost told a student I love her and she kissed me. We kissed! How can there not be a problem."

Albus ignore her angry tone and answered her calmly once again. "I, at least, do not see one." Then he continued in the most gentle tone possible, "There is no rule that address your situation, and I am not about to pass judgment on a possible relationship which I think would be very good for a very dear friend."

"But Albus she's a student."

Albus waved the comment away. "One that seems to be in love with you. Really Minerva I would have thought you would be happy to find out Hermione returned your feelings."

Tears welled up in Minerva's eyes again. "But I don't think she does Albus. I think she is only attracted to this… this body." She said sweeping her hand along her torso.

"That is your body, Minerva."

"No it is not. I'm 72 for god's sake Albus, and this body belongs to a 19 year old."

"It is the same you body you had at 19. It is you're body once more and you have to accept that this is the new you. Not to mention, Minerva, that I highly doubt Hermione's attraction is a result of your change in appearance."'

"What?" She asked more confused than ever.

"Minerva, what I'm saying is that Hermione has felt something for you for a few years now. Something beyond a student's admiration for a professor."

Minerva shook her head. "I think you're wrong."

Albus sighed. "So what are you going to do?"

"I think I should redraw the line again and keep my interactions with Hermione fully professional."

"I think you're wrong." Albus echoed her words. "But alas the decision is yours and yours alone. However, I suggest you think about what I have said before you make any drastic changes in your 'interactions' with Hermione."

"Albus…"

"Further," he interrupted, "I think you should really talk to Hermione before you decide anything."

"I can't." Minerva said in a deflated tone.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Hello all, sorry for the long wait but I've run into writer's block again and haven't been able to write a single word down. Thankfully, however, I had already written this down before it hit. So anyway please let me know what you think of the chapter and Enjoy! -Xio_

Facing the Past Eight

Minerva meandered along the corridors on her way back to her rooms. She had left Albus' office no more than five minutes ago and she had already made up her mind. Despite what Albus had said about Hermione's feelings Minerva was absolutely positive he was in the wrong and her way was the best way to handle the situation.

No matter what Albus said she would bring the situation back under control, the control she had lost…she didn't know when but somewhere somehow without her even noticing her friendship with Hermione had grown and morphed into something else. And now it was too intimate. They had crossed the line. She had crossed the line, and like every other time she had ever crossed such a line in a relationship Minerva was hell bent on setting it right. That meant of course stopping the intimacy dead in its tracks or even better the entire relationship dead in its tracks.

She shook her head wondering yet again where she had gone wrong, when she had lost control of her emotions, of herself. She had been fine. Everything had been just peachy and then…Then the Christmas holidays had play merry hell with her and she hadn't been able to bring herself under control before seeing Hermione again. So she had flirted. Yes, she did know that the kiss was most likely entirely her fault! God how she had flirted with Hermione! Hermione poor thing had only reacted, Minerva was sure of it. It had been noting more than a reaction. It had been instinct not feeling that drove Hermione to kiss her. Minerva was sure.

But then why did she still have doubts? Why did she want to go to Hermione like Albus had suggested and just ask her? Why did she need her? The need was perhaps the most irritating and horrid thing she had discovered over the holidays. It was a need that engulfed her every time her eyes didn't hold the girl.

It was all so completely out of character for her, especially the whole passing notes fiasco.

She still could not believe she had actually done that, in the great hall no less. She couldn't really credit her actions to raging hormones, could she? Well at least not to the type Albus had warned her about. And then there was what the note had actually said. Really did she have to include that she needed to see her? No, of course not, she could have simply put the time and place and a please. And that would have been that. Not that she was very comfortable with having made the rendez-vous in the first place.

Hermione, bless her, had known. Just like she always knew exactly what she needed. And that kiss. God she hadn't been kissed like that in a very very very long time. And she wanted more. She needed more. Of course she did, she wasn't made out of stone, but she would not allow it. She didn't like the needy silly girl she had turned into.

It was NOT her. It had never been her and it would never be her again of that she would make damn sure. She wasn't going to see Hermione, not outside of the classroom, not even for tea. It was after all the stupid afternoon teas that had gotten her into such a mess in the first place.

* * *

On Monday evening Hermione stood outside the Portrait of Godric Gryffindor like every other Monday. Minerva had yet to speak to her, or even look at her, and Hermione couldn't really blame her. She hadn't meant to kiss her at least not like that. In that moment, however, with Minerva so close casting the killing curse on herself would have been easier than resisting the urge to kiss her. Despite that Hermione had thought Minerva would seek her out, even if it was just to demand that it never happen again. Hermione could live with that, she wouldn't like it but she could live with it. But there had been nothing from Minerva and it scarred her terribly. If she had demanded it never happen again then Hermione would have known that she had not done irreparable damage to their relationship. It would mean at the very least that Minerva was willing to continue their friendship. And even if it hurt like all hell Hermione would have agreed because she would pick a cold friendship with Minerva over no relationship at all. But she hadn't gotten even that.

So there she was standing like an idiot trying to muster the famous, and to her thinking very exaggerated, Gryffindor courage. She fidgeted with her hoody then sighed aggravated with the situation and herself. She looked up at the founder and whispered the password wondering if Minerva had already changed it.

"Speak up girl." Godric said. Hermione did. He nodded then swung open.

Hermione walked in only to find the place empty. She looked around but there was no one in the kitchenette either. Well then just one more place to look.

Hermione had only ever entered Minerva's bedroom once and that had only been because you had to go through it to get to the bathroom. She walked in half expecting Minerva to be there but she wasn't. Hermione called out her name just to make sure then turn back towards the bedroom door and there to her horror stood Minerva watching her with cold eyes.

"Minerva." She said almost jumping out of her skin.

"Miss Granger, mind if I ask what you are doing in _my rooms_?"

Ah, so it was back to the whole Miss Granger thing was it? Hermione swallowed down her sadness but she couldn't say she was really that surprise or at least she was trying not to let it get to her. She didn't want to think it took so little to dissolve the closeness they had shared.

"I was looking you."

Minerva moved from the door and Hermione passed her and stopped just by the chaise. "But you weren't here…obviously." She finished laughing nervously.

"Obviously." Minerva repeated but where Hermione's voice had been gentle if nervous Minerva's was cold, even colder than her eyes. It made Hermione visibly coward.

When Minerva saw the change in Hermione she shook her head at herself. What in the world was she doing? She didn't need to be so absolutely horrible to the poor girl. Hermione after all had no clue what was going on. She couldn't know not even with her almost psychic ability the decision she had made.

"Godric didn't tell me…and you haven't changed the password so he sort of just let me in…" Hermione mumbled nervously.

"Yes, well I'll have to talk to him about that." She said though she knew the portrait would tell her that if she didn't want the girl in her room she should change her password and not give it to her. "Now, was there something you need Miss Granger?" She motioned for Hermione to sit. She was still Hermione's teacher and head of house and she was going to act like it even if it meant having to be so dangerously close to her.

Hermione didn't take her up on the offer. Did she need something? Yes as a matter of fact she needed Minerva to quit whatever game she was playing. They were supposed to be friends, at least that and Minerva couldn't just write her off like that. Hermione wouldn't let her do it. She took a deep breath and remembered the easy teasing of December. She tired to gather those memories around herself taking strength from them.

She smiled and leaned against the side of the chaise comfortably. "As a matter of fact, Miss McGonagall, I do need something…" She wanted to say another kiss and from the look Minerva was giving her she expected her to over reach as well. She wouldn't. "…my tea, of course." She finished and laughed warmly.

Minerva stared at her, drinking in the smile and the glorious laugh that reminded her of a warm summer day by the seashore. She blinked trying to hold back the feelings rushing forth, trying with all of her might to break the silent spell. She parted her lips slightly. She wanted to, oh how she wanted to tease Hermione back, to laugh with her and fall back into their routine. But she couldn't. She had made a promise to herself. She wouldn't.

"Then I believe the kitchens would be a more appropriate place for you to search, Miss Granger."

She saw Hermione's smile falter but ignored the ache it caused. "Now if there is nothing else, I have rather a lot of work to do."

Hermione bit her lip and fought back the tears. She had been dumb to think she could bring it all back. "Of course Professor. Good night." She didn't wait for a response.

Minerva watched as she ran out of the portrait. She sat back, almost sinking into the chaise, and closed her eyes. She felt the tears sting behind her closed lids. It was the only way, she told herself.


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Hi everyone. I just my internet back up after almost two weeks without so I decided to update. This chapter is very short but I will be posting the next one next week to make up for it. Remember I love reviews so leave a few. Enjoy-Xio_

Facing the Past Nine

The fierce February wind hit Hermione like a boulder. But she didn't make a move to go inside. She wasn't inclined to run to the safety and warmth of the castle, like everyone else, instead she only pulled her robes tighter around her body. The sky was a horrible shade of grey that spoke of a closing storm but Hermione ignored the knowledge and began to walk again. The moody sky and the cold wind suited her fine.

It was certainly a lot better than being among all her disgustingly cheerful friends and schoolmates. She walked to one end of the black lake then back along the same shore that had witnessed her stupidity a month before. The one that had witnessed the kiss. The lake had been the only witness and so Hermione had been drawn to it over the past few weeks. She walked the same path too many times to count, trying beyond all logic to find answers to her questions. To figure out what she had done that was so wrong or more to the point why Minerva had reacted so badly after she had responded with equal fervor to the kiss.

She heard her name whispered in the wind and thought she had finally gone stark raving mad until she turned around to see Ginny and Luna a few feet away.

"What in the hell are you doing out here Hermione? You're going to freeze."

She tried to smile a Ginny but didn't quiet succeed. "Clearing my head."

"It wouldn't work you know. Thoughts don't freeze neither do feelings." She gave Luna a quizzical look. "You'll have to give it time. Give her time, she'll come around."

Hermione looked at Ginny with a panicked look as if to say _How the bloody hell does she know anything_, but only got a shrugged from Ginny. "What are you talking about Luna?"

Luna looked at both of them a bit frustrated, why did people always misunderstand her? It wasn't like she was speaking Chinese or anything. "Professor McGonagall of course. You shouldn't doubt her Hermione, she is a very intelligent woman you just have to give her some time to figure out what she really wants."

Hermione starred at her in horror and burst into tears.

"Oi, come on! I thought you where just going to get her."

Hermione jumped at Ron's voice and hid her face in her hands in shame at being seen like that. Then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"So what did she do now?" She jumped again when she realized that it had been Ron not Harry whom had hugged her.

"What who did?"

Ron pushed her to arms length and looked down at her. "Oh come off it Hermione. I might be a bit slow in the whole Romance department but I'm not stupid."

Hermione had to smile at that, though it was very watery. "Nothing, she just…she just…" She couldn't finish. Tears began to follow again. She was a total mess. "Does everyone know?" Hermione was afraid of the answer. If it was a yes she could pretty much kiss any hope of a reconciliation between Minerva and her goodbye.

"No of course not." Harry jumped in. "But we all do, we know you Hermione so we can tell when something is bothering you. And since all of this seems to have started after you stopped meeting McGonagall for tea it was kind of obvious."

"So tell us what she did?" Ron said draping an arm around her shoulders.

"No." Hermione said firmly. She wasn't going to make Minerva look bad. Not even to make herself feel better. Not even when deep down inside a small part of her thought she deserved it.

"Right then lets get inside. I'm not freezing because of her." Ron said effectively closing the subject, then pulled her along.

Sometimes she really loved Ron.


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Ok my lovelies here is the next chappy as promise. In case you guys were wondering I'm half way through the third chapter of _After_ so that should be up soon. Ok that's it. Enjoy-Xio_

Facing the Past Ten

Hermione walked the halls of Hogwarts with an air of dejection about her. She shook her head at the stupid cupid doubles flying around the corridors with their poisoned arrows. She knew she didn't have a right to want to spoil the holiday for the entire school just because the stupid cupids seemed to have forgotten about the absurdly painful situation she currently found herself in. But seriously since when was Valentine's Day a wizarding holiday? And more importantly why did the headmaster seem to want to out do himself on this particular holiday?

She jumped when an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"So do you have a date yet?"

She looked up at Ron whom for some reason that she had no clue about was acting like the sweetest man on the face of the planet lately. "For what?"

"Oh come on Hermione what planet have you been living on for the past week?" Ron asked smiling at her. When Hermione didn't say anything he continued, "No don't tell me…planet McGonagall."

The comment got an immediate rise out of Hermione even though it had been said good humourly. "Ron!" Hermione said looking around. Thankfully no one seemed to be close enough to over hear them. "Please."

Ron gave her shoulders a quick squeeze. "Alright, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought I'd ask in case you haven't thought about it…you know you could try to get her back."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up into her hair line. What the hell was he going on about?

"You know like doing something for Valentine's Day to um…woo her…to make her see what she's missing." Ron finished sort of off balance.

Hermione could only smile at him and wonder if Ginny had put him up to it. Like he himself had said, Ron was no good when it came to Romance, still she appreciated the thought. "Thanks Ron. Any specific ideas?"

"Yeah, you could be my date and make her jealous." He said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione couldn't help erupting in laughter, and she laughed until she was clutching her side and Ron's hand. "Thanks Ron, but I really don't feel up to going to the ball."

Ron nodded his understanding. "Well I'm at your service if you change your mind." He said before heading of after Pavarti at a dead run.

Hermione smiled feeling one hundred times better than when Ron had first approached her. She might not have Minerva but she had her friends and that was reason enough to celebrate.

* * *

Minerva walked into her office and slammed the door behind her. What the hell was wrong with the world! She was not going to the stupid dance, despite having been volunteered by Albus. He might be headmaster, he might be her best friend but she had not under any circumstances given him the reigns over her life. She had been doing the best to avoid being near Hermione outside of the classroom and she wasn't about to let Albus ruin her efforts. She sat down heavily behind her desk and grabbed some of the papers that needed grading. She wasn't able to concentrate and after a good five minutes of failed attempts Minerva headed to her rooms.

When she reached the portrait of Godric she said the password but was ignored. She gave him her best glare and said it again. "What now?" She asked annoyed beyond belief and wanting nothing more than get into her rooms and flop down on her bed. She wanted to be angry at the world in peace.

"She was here again." Godric said mysteriously.

"Whom?" Minerva asked though she had a pretty good idea who it might be.

"The girl," He said before leaning closer to Minerva and whispering "Hermione."

"And?" She wasn't going to let him provoke her. They'd had the same discussion more times than she cared to count.

"She didn't have the password."

"No she wouldn't would she?" She felt the start of a headache at the intensity with which she narrowed her eyes and glared at him. Godric glared right back.

"Rudeness is not part of the Gryffindor code you know? Now if it is not too much trouble, she left that for you." He said pointing to a small package on the floor.

Minerva picked it up, "Thank you." She said and was finally allowed in. She moved slowly through her rooms to her bedroom carrying the package carefully. When she reached her bed she sat down on the edge and placed the package right in front of her. She stared at it trying to decide if she should open it or not. It would go against her original decision to distance herself as much as possible from Hermione since it could prove to be an incredible temptation to talk to Hermione afterwards. She knew it. She knew her heart would be soften by whatever was inside the box. She knew she was better off opening it but curiosity and longing got the better of her and she pulled the red ribbon loose and lifted the lid. She took out the small piece of rolled parchment and smiled at the single red rose that laid beneath it. She picked it up gently and held it to her nose taking in the wonderful sweet scent of it. Smiling wider than before she unrolled the parchment and read.

_Dearest Minerva, _

_You told me that not picking a favorite sonnet was because I hadn't read them close enough…because I had not understood. I still disagree. It was I think that I hadn't yet had the opportunity to appreciate them on a more personal level. Now I have, you gave me that opportunity. _

_XIV._

_Not from the stars do I my judgment pluck; _

 _And yet methinks I have astronomy,  _

_But not to tell of good or evil luck, _

 _Of plagues, of dearths, or seasons' quality;  _

_Nor can I fortune to brief minutes tell,  _

_Pointing to each his thunder, rain and wind,_

 _Or say with princes if it shall go well,  _

_By oft predict that I in heaven find:  _

_But from thine eyes my knowledge I derive,_

 _And, constant stars, in them I read such art _

 _As truth and beauty shall together thrive, _

 _If from thyself to store thou wouldst convert;_

 _Or else of thee this I prognosticate:  _

_Thy end is truth's and beauty's doom and date._

_Happy Valentine's Day, all my love_

_Hermione_

Minerva's eyes misted over and the brilliant smile from a minute before became watery. She stroked the pedals of the rose with her finger loving the velvety feel of it. It had been a long time since anyone but Albus had given her roses and his where always white. Yet even the feeling wasn't foreign to her. Being given rose by a lover, or someone wanting that title, was a feeling that one didn't forget easily and it was only topped by the nearness of said lover. Minerva was incredibly tempted, more so than she had thought. How was she supposed to stick to the decision she'd made when Hermione did such things to tempt her?


	11. Chapter 11

Facing the Past: Eleven

Minerva sat staring at Hermione's rose for most of the afternoon, during which any resolve she had about staying away from Hermione had left her. She didn't know what could possibly happen between them but at the very least she knew that she had to thank Hermione for the wonderful gift. When the clock on the mantle announced it was seven o'clock Minerva reluctantly stood up. She didn't want to go to the dance but she knew, now that her anger had subsided, that since Albus had volunteer her she pretty much was obliged to go.

She took a quick shower and put on her dark green tartan robes instead of her usual black robes, then made her hair up so it was in a loose neck bun instead of the usual high and thigh one. She looked herself over in the mirror and satisfied with her efforts head for the door.

When she got to the great hall she was that the house tables had been replaced for round ones that were already occupied by students all of which were dressed to impress. She moved slowly though the crowd nodding at a few students who greeted her and made her way to the head table which had also been transform into a round one and very appropriately had been pushed into a corner so that the professors' presence would not be overbearing.

"Minerva," Albus spoke up as he saw her, "so glad you could make it."

She wanted to say that she had no choice, that he had left her none. "So am I." She said instead, which was actually the truth for once. She was a woman on a mission. She had to talk to Hermione. To apologize or at least try to do so, and if to fulfill her mission she had to sit through a thousand silly Valentine's Day dances then she would do so gladly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minerva had sat at the table for a little over half an hour chatting with Ponoma and Xiomara to pass the time when she glanced up at the door and saw Hermione enter the hall with young Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Patil, Miss Lovegood, and Mr. Longbottom. She felt a smile spread over her lips at the sight. Hermione looked very nice indeed just as Minerva had known she would but what really made her happy was that Hermione seemed to be without a date. That bit of knowledge hardened her resolve to do something to fix their current predicament.

Hermione meant too much to her to let the fear of maybes and what ifs take hold of her. She wouldn't let such fear paralyzed her again as she had been when Hermione had placed that sweet kiss upon her lips. They would figure things out they had to. She just wasn't willing to lose Hermione because of fear.

XXXXXXXXXX

She kept an eye on Hermione throughout the evening as she moved around the hall dancing and chatting and occasionally looking her way. As the night wound down she said her goodnight to her friends and made her way to Hermione's table. When she got closer she saw that Hermione had relaxed to the point that she had removed her shoes. She smiled. It was nice to see Hermione so relaxed and she was also glad because it meant Hermione was probably too tired to keep dancing and maybe even ready to make her exit. Good, Minerva didn't want to interrupt the girl's night. Hermione had looked happy truly happy and she didn't want to do anything to change that.

She took a seat behind Hermione and leaned into her coming within an inch or so of Hermione's back. "I got your gift. Thank you."

Hermione felt a shiver run down her body so fast it made her head spin. She turned around slowly hiding how disoriented Minerva's sudden nearness had made her. "I didn't see you there."

"No, you weren't supposed to." Minerva smiled at her gently. She had been planning and debating on the beast way to approach Hermione since the brunette had walked into the hall. She had almost decided against it but the numerous fire whiskeys she had consumed took effect and she had decided this would be the best tactic, and she had been right. "It was beautiful by the way."

Hermione looked at her questioningly. She had lost herself in Minerva's smile and consequently had lost track of the conversation.

"The rose…the poem…the sentiment behind it. Thank you."

Hermione didn't even attempt to hide the blush that burned her cheeks. "You're beautiful."

Minerva could act like she hadn't heard the barely whispered words but she didn't want to. "So are you." She felt her heart accelerate as she said it but she didn't feel agitated instead she felt relieved. In fact she felt more at peace in that moment than she had in more than a month.

"Thank you." Hermione tried to give her the best smile she had.

"Are you ready to go?" Minerva asked getting up.

"Oh, well, I was waiting for Ginny…but I'm sure she'll find her way back alright." Hermione corrected quickly and got up as well. She would apologize to Ginny in the morning.

"Would you let me walk you to the tower?"

Hermione nodded and they fell into perfect step with each other. It wasn't a kiss or a thinly veiled declaration of any sort but is was a start, Hermione thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Facing the Past Twelve

"Miss Granger would you stay a minute please?"

Hermione froze just as she was about to swing her books over her shoulder. "Of course professor." She said putting the bag down on her desk.

She saw Ron and Harry looking at her with worried expressions, so she smiled to reassure them. She hadn't told them yet that things were almost back to normal with Minerva. "I'll see you in charms." She said trying to assure them she was ok staying behind and trying to dismiss them so they wouldn't stay behind waiting for her thereby inhibiting whatever Minerva might want to say to her.

Hermione waited until she could no longer hear their steps echoing off the walls before approaching Minerva's desk with trepidation. Apart from walking her back to the common-room after the Valentine's Day dance, a few days before, and thanking her for the rose they hadn't really said much to each other so she had no clue what this could be about.

"Professor?" Hermione's voice conveyed how nervous she was at having Minerva's attention focused on her so completely.

Minerva walked around the desk and leaned on the edge very close to where Hermione was standing. "Hermione I was wondering if you would like to have diner with me tonight?"

When Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in obviously bewilderment, Minerva tried to explain. "I thought given that we missed a few tea time conversations, we could maybe make up for lost time."

Hermione nodded almost on autopilot, or maybe out of shock at the invitation. A second later however she remembered that she had promised to help Ron with their Herbology essay that was due that Monday. Ron had left it to the last minute and with the trip to Hogsmeade Saturday was out of the question. Sunday was out too since it would be taken up by the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match.

"Tonight?" This could not be happening to her. Damn Ron for not doing his work when she told him to.

"Unless its inconvenient for you?"

She only had to think for a second before deciding that it could all go to hell as far as she was concern, she would have diner with Minerva. "No, nothing at all. Tonight is perfect."

"Good see you tonight then around seven or eight?" Minerva asked making herway back around the desk again. The third year Ravenclaws and Slytherins would be arriving any minute.

"Eight, if that's alright?"

"Perfect, see you tonight."

Minerva gave her a glorious smile goodbye and Hermione let it bubble up inside of her all the way to charms.

She would figure something out somehow.

XXXXXX

Hermione sat with her pumpkin juice looking around Minerva's rooms as her hostess poured herself some more wine. Diner had been a nice enough affair if a hushed one. Neither of them seemed too inclined to break the silence while they ate. Though Hermione had noticed that Minerva seemed to have quite a bit to say. It baffled her that Minerva would hold anything back since she had never done so before at least not with her.

With her Minerva had always been to the point and honest, at times brutally so. It intrigued Hermione then that she would not say what was on her mind. Perhaps she hadn't wanted to spoil their meal and would talk now making Hermione wished she had stayed silent. She rolled her eyes at her thoughts and took a sip of her juice. When had she become such a pessimist?

Hadn't Minerva invited her to diner in the most cordial, eager, and sweet way?

Whatever Minerva had to say was definitely not bad news. She had no need to be so guarded, her rational mind decided. But in that same breath a small part of her told her to stay on guard just in case, that she never knew with Minerva.

Minerva joined Hermione on the sofa and instantly saw Hermione's nervousness. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, everything is fine." Hermione said then quickly searched her mind for a way to steer the conversation away from her. "Thank you for dinner, you're a great cook."

Minerva inwardly cringed. She hoped Hermione wasn't so completely uncomfortable that she felt the need to make small talk. They had never felt a need for it before, and Hermione certainly hadn't been uncomfortable when she had walked her to the common-room or when the had talked earlier. So what could possibly be wrong? She didn't know, though of course given her behavior the previous months she had some idea. She hadn't expected Hermione to be completely at ease with her immediately but that she was so nervous concerned her a great deal.

She took hold of Hermione's slender hand in her own. "Hermione"

Hermione couldn't stop herself from looking straight into Minerva's gorgeous green eyes. They were so full of worry. "Yes?"

"I wanted to talk to you …" Hermione felt her heart skip several beats at those words. As much as she didn't wan to jump to out right panic whenever Minerva said them she couldn't help it. "… about what happened. About the kiss and well mainly I want to apologize for my behavior. I was completely in the wrong Hermione."

Minerva felt herself shaking with anger. She was so angry at herself for the way she had treated Hermione. Wrong didn't even begin to cover her behavior and Hermione, dear god, had actually tried to fix things between them. It had been Hermione who had reached out to her, who had tried to rebuild the bridge she had burned. Hermione had done that when she had been the one at fault, it had been Hermione who had demonstrated that she was in fact more mature than any student and even many adults. Certainly more mature than she herself was.

"Its fine, really." Hermione whispered.

"No its is nowhere near fine Hermione. The way I treated you. I can't begin to imagine how you must have felt."

"I don't want to talk about it." She didn't. Why would she want to?

Did it hurt? Oh yes. It had hurt her like nothing she ever imagined would. It still hurt like all hell but she didn't want to remember it. She didn't want to remember how she had cried herself to sleep most nights. She definitely didn't want to remember Minerva coldness. It seemed to be gone now. It was all in the past and that's the way she wanted it.

"Oh Hermione" Minerva said tenderly as she saw the girl's brown eyes fill to the brim with tears. The sight made her hate herself. How stupid could she have been to let her fear do so much damage to someone she cared about so very much?

"Hermione" She cupped a soft cheek in her hand. It was not going to happen again she decided as she saw Hermione fight the tears with a smile. She would never let herself hurt Hermione again in such a way, for such a stupid reason. Hermione was precious to her and she would start treating as such. "I'm sorry Hermione, so very sorry."

"Its alright." Hermione said covering the hand on her cheek with her own. "We don't have to talk about."

Minerva smiled then. Despite everything Hermione was giving her a way out. Well she wouldn't take it. They had to talk about it. She needed to. "Yes we do. We have to talk about it Hermione because I want to get past it. I don't want this to haunt us forever."

Hermione smiled brighter, her eyes less teary than before, soothed by Minerva's tender voice and touch. "It wouldn't. You apologized and I believe you. Anyway I forgave you the minute I decided to send you the rose. Now I just want to forget it. I want to move forward, to rebuild our relationship."

Minerva stared at Hermione in astonishment. How Hermione could be so forgiving she didn't know but she was extremely thankful for it. She found herself at a loss for words after such a generous offer that she accept it the only way she could at the moment, she pulled Hermione into a tight hug.


	13. Chapter 13

Facing the Past Thirteen: A couple of hours

Hermione walked along side Ron, Harry, and Ginny down the main street of Hogsmeade village. For some unknown reason, Hermione had an inkling that it was because the professors were fed up with being caged inside Hogwarts for most of the winter, the students had been granted another Saturday in the village for the third month in a row. Hermione had no problems with the situation. She loved to have a day outside the gates of Hogwarts. Not to mention that the day was as perfect as it could get, weather wise anyway personally Hermione thought there was one thing missing for it to be a really perfect day…Minerva.

As the thought crossed her mind, she spotted a very familiar figured dressed in very familiar tartan robes a bit a head of them. She stopped abruptly making Ron walked into her form behind. A small gasped escaped her lips as she felt Ron's full weight bump into her. Hermione turned around quickly ready to apologize.

Ron beat her to it, but not to apologize, "Hermione, what's the big idea?"

"Sorry," she said then turned back in a hurry to look for the tartan robes again. Her eyes searched the crowded street. God, she really didn't want to lose her. Squinting her eyes she was able to spot the robes, and its owner, as they turned into one of the side street.

"Hermione?" Ron called out to her, but she didn't noticed. With a look of curiosity he waved his hand in front of her eyes. That did the trick. "What are you staring at?"

"Ha, umm, what?" Hermione tried to get her thoughts back to what they had been talking about before she had spotted Minerva. "Sorry, I was distracted."

Ron looked at Harry, and then burst out laughing. "Yeah we guessed that."

"Oh, right, sorry."

Ginny tried to hide her mirth. She didn't want Hermione to feel uneasy. She hadn't seen what Hermione was looking at but there was only one person that could turn her brilliant, incredibly mature, friend into one of them. Minerva McGonagall. "Leave it, Ron." Her tone was playful, but she smacked Ron on the arm to get her point across.

"What I was just asking?" Ron looked at his little sister like she had gone nuts.

Ginny glared back at him, "Ron."

Hermione looked between them and then at the corner she had seen Minerva turn into. She had promised to spend the day out shopping with them, since she had been spending almost every afternoon with Minerva since the night the had dinner except of course the last week, but if she didn't move she would loose her chance to talk to Minerva. She bit the inside of her lip. She didn't know what to do she could spend time with her friends, as she had promised, or she could go after Minerva.

Ginny looked at Hermione and guessed as to the reason. "Go, Hermione."

"Are you sure? I mean I did promise…"

She cut her off, "So what we can spend time together any other day. Go, before you loose her."

A smile broke out on Hermione's face. "Thanks guys, I'll see you later. Ok?"

Ginny gave her a little push, "Go!"

Hermione smiled at them once from the broke out into a dead run. She didn't know if she would be able to catch her head of house but she sure as hell was going to try. She almost stumbled as she turned the corner, still running. Her near miss however seemed to be god-sent because when she looked up she saw Minerva at the other end of the lane. She saw her speaking to an elderly wizard she didn't recognized, before vanishing behind the door of the Hog's Head pub.

Hermione smiled. There was no better place in the entire village. Hog's Head was after all the place to be if you didn't want to be seen. That was exactly what she want, somewhere private to be with Minerva outside of Hogwarts. She didn't just want it. She needed it. Inside the walls of Hogwarts they were, no matter what else they were to each other, student and professor. They needed a bit of time away from that, an hour even a couple of minutes would do a world of good as far as she was concern.

When Hermione walked through the door only few people looked up, most went back to their own business almost immediately. One pair of eyes, however, remain firmly fixed on her. She smiled when she looked into the very familiar eyes.

Minerva's face was sternly but Hermione could see the amusement and warmth in her eyes. "Professor, fancy meeting you here," she said as she slid into a stool next to Minerva.

"Fancy."

"A lucky coincidence I'd say." She really fought to keep a straight face but it was so very difficult. Hermione could fool anyone except the woman beside her.

"Oh I wouldn't use the word coincidence, Miss Granger." Minerva took a sip of her firewhiskey. "Or was it somebody else running after me?"

Hermione couldn't help it anymore and chuckled. "All right, I confess."

"Good." Minerva continued to look at her drink rather than her.

Hermione motion for the barkeep to her, "Firewhiskey, please." She noticed Minerva turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "What? I'm of age."

"Yes, you are."

"And you're drinking too."

Minerva nodded, "Right again."

Despite the facts Minerva kept looking at her disapprovingly. Hermione sighed and when the barkeep place the firewhiskey before her she smiled shyly at him, "Would you mind changing it to a butterbeer, please?"

He mumbled something but change her drink non-the less. Hermione took a sip of it before looking at Minerva again. This time her professor's expression was open and smiling. "Only until I graduate."

"Perfect." Minerva said then finished off her drink. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

Hermione grinned up at her. "Yes."

Minerva put a galleon on the counter and slid off her stool. Hermione followed suit and smiled at Minerva as the headed out the door. They walked further down the lane and out into the open grassy area where that separated the village from the dark forest that skirted both it and Hogwarts. It was there, that once they made sure one else was around, Minerva took hold of Hermione's hand. She laced her fingers through her students and guided her closer to the edge of the forest. They step inside the outer edges of the forest together. The naughty smile on Hermione's face was reflected in Minerva's eyes, and yet… "Hermione," there was a warning in Minerva's tone.

"No one knows we're out here. No one will come looking for us." Hermione pushed the woman beside her against the trunk of the closest tree. "No one will see us here. Trust me."

For a moment Hermione thought Minerva would refuse, and for a moment Minerva wanted to but then Hermione was right, no one would see them. There could be, would be, no harm in sharing in a kiss. Non-at all. She smiled at Hermione and pulled the girl's body against hers. "Only for a few minutes."

Hermione returned the smiled and closed in on the fleshy lips of her favorite professor. She took her time. She toyed with the bottom lip for a while before turning her attention to the top one. She took long minutes trying out every angel, trying to find the perfect one. She tastes, nibbled, and sucked, to her heart's content before she opened her mouth and prompted Minerva to do the same. Hermione explore the planes of Minerva's tongue carefully, getting to know every taste bud, committing the taste of firewhiskey off Minerva's tongue to memory. She moaned into Minerva's mouth when she felt her professor's hands travel down from her lower back to land on her ass.

The moan seemed to startle Minerva because she pulled back. "Hermione…we need to slow down."

Hermione bit her lip and let her head fall slowly onto Minerva's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I got carried away."

"So did I."

Hermione was surprised that the hands on her bottom hadn't moved at all, if anything Minerva seemed to be using them to pull their hips closer. She suppressed her moan, she didn't want Minerva to pull away completely, and pressed her lips to Minerva's exposed neck.

"We need to stop."

Hermione flicked her tongue over the spot of skin she had kissed. Minerva took a sharp intake of breath. "But, not yet."

Hermione looked up and smiled at the woman before she began another long indulgent kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Hello everyone, I know its been something like nine months since I updated this story but I wanted you to know its not abandoned. I will finish it. Enjoy-xio

Facing the Past 14: Late May

Hermione looked up from her books and out into the dark night through window of the Gryffindor common room. It wasn't the first time she'd done this during the night. It wasn't even the first time in the last hour. She hadn't been able to concentrate on her studies.

The fact irritated her. Newts where a week away and she needed to study as much as possible. Sure she was, as Ron liked to put it, smart enough to get A's on all her exams without studying, but she wanted O's and to ensure that she _did_ need to study.

She looked at the clock…half past eleven. It was late, too late to do what she was thinking about. Much too late, really, except she wanted…no she needed to see Minerva.

With everything she had to do as the end of term approached she had no free time to spare and neither did Minerva. In the three weeks since the last Hogsmeade outing they had seen each other only once and that had been for tea, while Hermione enjoyed conversing with Minerva she found her desire for a physical connection growing exponentially. Lovely as that evening had been they hadn't shared so much as a goodnight kiss.

Hermione groan audibly. Desire…how could she possibly concentrate on her Newts with her desire for Minerva growing everyday she didn't see her. With an irritated sigh she closed her books and took them to her dormitory, then left the tower.

She said a small prayer of thanks when she was able to make it to Minerva's private rooms without getting caught. She knocked softly and waited.

"Hermione," Minerva said, obviously surprised to see her, "It's past curfew."

Hermione smiled sheepishly, "I know, so would you invited me in before Professor Snape catches me?"

Minerva shook her head, but smiled. "Of course."

Hermione walked into the room taking her usual place on the sofa, noting a small pile of papers on the coffee table. "What are you doing?" She knew Minerva hadn't assign anything to the fifth and seventh years but she wasn't sure if she still had everyone else busy.

Minerva sat down on one of the armchairs, folding her legs underneath her and picking up the papers. "Grading, as usual."

"We're one week from the end of term…"

Minerva looked at her with amused eyes, "Your point?"

She chuckled. It was so like Minerva to torture her students till the last possible moment. "Ok."

"Actually, am tallying grades." Minerva said as she went down the list of fourth years.

"It's close to midnight shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Shouldn't you?" When Hermione shrugged, Minerva put down the papers and moved to sit beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Hermione?" There was an obvious look of disbelieve on her face.

Hermione felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "I miss you."

"I've been here, Hermione."

"I know but we haven't seen each other, and I miss you…so much that I can't even study properly."

Minerva took hold of Hermione's hands, "I don't understand, you're always able to concentrate it's the reason you're such an outstanding student."

She felt embarrassed to say it, "I want to kiss you. I want to touch you. You're all I can think of, am…"

Minerva silenced her with a kiss. "Better?"

"A little but…I want to _touch_ you, Minerva."

Minerva smiled at her gently, "You think I don't want to touch you? That I don't want to take you to my bed and show you just how much I feel for you?" She stroked a heated cheek, "I want nothing more, Hermione, but now is not the time. You have to concentrate on your Newts and I have to finish and submit my grades."

"I know, but how am I supposed to concentrate when thoughts of you keep distracting me?"

Minerva laughed, "You're adorable and I could kiss you for an eternity but it's almost midnight, so I can only give you ten minutes."

"Ten minutes is good." It wasn't great, but if ten minutes was all she could get Hermione would make the best of it. She scooted closer to Minerva, so that their thighs were touching, and pulled her into a hungry kiss. There was no slow exploration, Hermione just pressed her lips to Minerva's before forcing her professor's mouth open. She moved her hand from the nape of Minerva's neck into her loose hair, grabbing a fist full. Using her hold she forced Minerva on top of her as she threw her own body back. "God," she mumbled against Minerva's lips at the exquisite feeling of having Minerva's weight pressing her into the sofa.

Minerva was obviously surprised by it because she did something Hermione wouldn't have expect from what she said a few minutes before, she slid a leg between Hermione's pressing against her center. "Oh GOD!" There was no way she could mumble this response, no way to suppress it, the words forced their way out of her throat.

Minerva pulled back seating back on her heals. "You need to leave."

"That wasn't ten minutes."

"Hermione…" She smiled at her tone. "We have to stop. You should go back to your dormitory."

"Alright, but promise we'll do this again."

"Make out on my sofa?"

Hermione giggled, "Yes, and no. I mean spend more time together."

"Together?" Minerva could barely contain her amusement.

"Minerva!"

"Alright, I promise."

"We'll celebrate graduation, together."

Minerva nodded, "Alright."

Hermione smiled broadly and got up, "Alright then, I'll see you after Newts."

"Yes." Minerva answered standing up as well and following Hermione to the door.

Just before Minerva turned the handle Hermione leaned in and gave her a light kiss. "Good night."

"Good night, Hermione."

XXX

The graduating ceremony for the Hogwarts class of 1998 had taken place in front of the main entrance. Dumbledore had given a great speech about the wonderful future ahead of them. After which the Head Girl and Boy, had given short speeches themselves. Then, finally, Madam Hooch had read out the names of the graduates alphabetically and one by one they had moved up the steps to the stage to receive their diplomas and shake hands with all their professors. The two-hour ceremony was over by one in the afternoon and afterwards there was luncheon by the lake for the graduates and guest.

By five all the parents had left the grounds and the students retreated to their common rooms. An hour later found Hermione and her friends, lounging around the common room. All still in their graduating gowns, while Luna still sported her sundress.

Harry threw his cap in the air once more watching it as it moved through the air before catching it.

Ron hoped up from the sofa, where Hermione, Neville, and Luna sat, "I can throw it higher."

"Let's see then." Harry said giving him a bit of room.

Hermione got up and moved beside Harry, "I thought we had a plan for tonight."

Ron caught his cap and turned towards them. "We do, but it's still early don't you think?"

Harry smiled, "Where are you taking us mate?"

Ron looked towards Neville, who smiled proudly, "I convinced Madam Rosmerta, to let us have the Three Broomsticks to ourselves."

Hermione laughed, "Just us?"

"Well no, Hogwarts graduates and their guest."

"Wait, does that mean there'll be Slytherins there?" Harry sure hoped not.

"There would be," Ron said with a smug smile, "except I never did get around to informing them."

Everyone smiled and Hermione even gave Ron a quick peck on the lips for his great strategy.

"So is everyone in for say an eight o'clock departure?"

Ron smiled as one by one everyone agreed, then his gaze landed on Hermione who didn't nod in agreement. "Hermione, what about you?"

She didn't know what to do. It was their last night at Hogwarts and spending it at the Three Broomsticks surrounded by her friends sounded like a marvelous way to celebrate, but she was supposed to celebrate with Minerva. She had even made Minerva promise that they'd celebrate it together. "I…"

Ron grinned wickedly as he realized just what, or whom to be accurate, was holding her back, "You can always invite her to come along you know."

"Yeah, I just don't know if she'd want to come along and I was sort of hoping to spend time with her before we leave tomorrow."

Ginny, who had just come down from changing in time to hear Hermione, answered her, "Well if she doesn't want to come and you really want to celebrate then stay with her."

Hermione bit her lip she didn't want to pick between spending time with her friends or Minerva, but if she had to she knew whom she wanted to pick. "Are sure?"

"Absolutely, you know, she should come first."

Luna nodded in agreement as Ginny spoke.

"Alright, I'll go ask." She announce before heading out the portrait.

Getting to Minerva's rooms was quicker before curfew, when she didn't have to worry about being caught, and so not five minutes later she found herself in front of Minerva's door.

Her head of house opened the door almost immediately, "How did I know it would be you?"

Hermione chuckled even as she blushed, "You're a very intelligent and perceptive woman."

"Mmmh." She agreed as she stepped aside to let Hermione in. "I thought you would be in the tower consuming substances not allowed on school grounds."

Hermione dropped onto the sofa and shook her head, "We would never break the rules, Minerva."

The over dramatic tone made Minerva laughed. "Of course not."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Substances not allowed on the grounds?" Minerva asked confused.

"Yes and no…Madam Rosmerta is allowing us to have a few friends over at the Three Broomsticks tonight, and I was hoping you'd join us."

Minerva sat on an armchair across her, "Join you, as you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley…"

"Yes, among others."

"I…"

Hermione could easily see Minerva wasn't really enamored with the idea. "Only if you want to come." She didn't want Minerva to be uncomfortable but she wanted to go and she wanted Minerva there as well.

"I…" Minerva took in the hopeful brown eyes looking at her and relented, "When and where should I meet you?"

Hermione smiled widely, "About eight, that's…" Hermione looked at the clock on the mantle, "…oh in an hour and half. I have to go change, but I could always come back to pick you up."

Minerva nodded, "Alright."

"Good, I'll be here at ten till so be ready." She stood and moved to Minerva.

Minerva smiled and nodded again, "I will be."

"Great." Hermione said before leaning down for a short kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: I just want to thank everyone who is still reading this and for those of you who left reviews to the last chapter I'm very grateful. Enjoy-xio_

June

Minerva woke to the sun breaking through her bedroom window, the stained-glass edge making a rainbow of colors dance across the room. Her days usually began like that there was nothing extraordinary about it, except perhaps the foul mood she still found herself in. She stretched making her leg muscles go taunt and bringing to her attention that using exercising to deal with her frustration was not the brightest idea. She tossed the covers and made her way to the bathroom. Turning on the hot water she began pulling off her pajamas and looked in the mirror, she looked haggard. She felt it too, despite the added energy her daily runs had provided.

She jumped in the shower, determined not to think about the reason behind her mood. As the hot water cascaded down her body, her mind began replaying the dreaded scene…Harry, Ginevra, Ronald, Luna, Neville, Hermione and her sitting stiffly around a small table at the Three Broomsticks no one knowing quite what to say…it was not an enjoyable evening for anyone involved.

Minerva turned the water off and grabbed a towel drying her hair as she chastised herself that thinking about it yet again would make her feel no better. The opposite was sure to happen.

Still her mind, or was it her heart, couldn't seemed to let the episode go. She could see herself among Hermione's friends unable to make light conversation, unable to drink with abandon as the rest had obviously wanted to do but hadn't because she was there. She'd cramped their style.

She was aware of the possibility. It was one of the things that had fueled her fear months before when she had broken things off. When she had hurt Hermione so needlessly. Minerva honestly didn't want to do that again. She didn't want to give into her fears, but when fears became reality it was hard to ignore it.

Just like it was hard to ignore the thick atmosphere at Three Broomsticks that night, or how obviously out of place she was.

Minerva had no delusions about being young, her body was young not her. It was something no one seemed to understand. Worst they hadn't even bothered to try. She was seventy-two not nineteen, she could never fit in with teenagers even when she desperately wanted to and she had. She tried to go along with it, to not stick out, Minerva had so wanted to make Hermione happy, to give her the best graduation celebration there was but she had only impeded it.

She glared at the reflection of her now teary eyes. It was ridiculous to cry over something she could not change. It was nonsense, but she couldn't stop it every time she thought about it she ended up in tears.

She loved Hermione, wanted to be with her always but now that it was obvious that they didn't fit properly would Hermione still want a real relationship? Or would this be the end of them? Even after two weeks of obsessing over it Minerva didn't have an answer.

[]

Hermione apparated outside the gates of Hogwarts just as night descended over the grounds. Shifting the bags into one hand she rang the ancient bell and waited until someone allowed her access. No more than a second later a house-elf appeared on the other side of the gates.

"Can I helps you?"

"Yes, please. My name is Hermione Granger, I'm here to see Professor McGonagall."

The house-elf nodded and dissaparated. Hermione frown at herself for not asking him to not alert Minerva of her presence, after all the visit was suppose to be a surprise. Before she could berate herself too much for it he was back. "You mays come in."

"Thank you." She said as she stepped inside the gates.

"Do you wish me to takes you?"

Hermione shook her head. "I can find my way thank you."

With a pop he was gone again and she was left to walk up the grassy slope to the main entrance. When she got there she saw Dumbledore coming down the hall towards her.

"Evening Headmaster."

He smiled, "Albus will do fine now, Hermione, though I suspect you are more comfortable with the title."

She smiled shyly at him.

"Alas it's been the same with every student for some time now. Here to see our dear Minerva."

"Yes, Professor…do you know if the house-elf announced my presence to her?"

He shook his head making his beard-tie jingle. "No, only I was informed."

"Good." She said relieved.

He smiled warmly at her, "I'm sure she will be please to see you, Hermione, as I believe she has been missing you a bit."

Hermione blushed despite herself.

"It's alright just make her happy, it's all I ask."

"I'll try."

"I know you will. Have a pleasant evening." He said before moving down the hall he had come from.

Hermione's feet made quick work of getting to Minerva's private rooms and soon she was standing before the portrait of Godric as she had so many Mondays during her last year.

"Miss Granger."

"Hello Godric, I don't have the password but I was hoping…"

The founder interrupted, "The Headmaster has told me to allow you entrance."

"Thank you." Hermione said out loud to Godric and silently to Dumbledore.

She walked into the slightly darken room making as little noise as possible and spotted Minerva sitting in one of the arm chairs facing the lit fireplace. Hermione walked around the chair and into Minerva line of sight. Her shadow fell the book Minerva had been reading, making her look up. "Hermione, what are you doing here?" She said voice full of surprise.

"Visiting my favorite person in the world." The dubious look on Minerva's face made her laugh. "I brought dinner." She says holding up the bags in her hands.

"Dinner?"

Hermione nodded, "And wine."

Minerva doesn't say anything so Hermione sets to the task of taking out the food, setting everything on the coffee table.

"I'll get the plates and cups." Minerva says moving to the kitchenette.

"Ok."

Minerva handed her the plates as Hermione finished opening the wine. She plated the food. "I hope you like it."

Minerva passed Hermione the wineglass and sat down across from her. "I'm sure I will."

Hermione watched her eye the food and then the bag she'd been carrying. "Did you cook this?"

For the second time that night Hermione blushed, "Yes. I got the recipe form one of mum's cookbooks."

She looked at Minerva with anticipation and the other woman dutifully took a bite, then looked up at Hermione with wide eyes. "You've always excelled at following directions Hermione and this is no exception. It's delicious."

Hermione beamed at the praise and began to eat.

"Who let you onto the grounds?"

She frowned at the question, it seem to come out of nowhere. "Dumbledore. Why?"

Minerva didn't raise her gaze as she answered, "I don't think coming here was such a good idea, Hermione. Hogwarts is my place of work."

She didn't now what Minerva was getting at, "It's also your place of residence."

"Yes but…"

Hermione didn't understand the slightly bizarre turn the conversation was taking. What did it matter if Minerva worked at Hogwarts? What did it matter if she visited her? It didn't seem to matter that much when she was a student and now that she wasn't Hermione thought it shouldn't matter at all.

"Has he said anything about us?"

Minerva finished the wine in her glass, "No, Albus is all for it."

This confused her even more. If Minerva wasn't worried about Dumbledore then there was no reason…"You don't anyone to see me, to know about us."

Her ex-professor fidgeted with her glass and met her eyes only briefly. "We've only just started Hermione, and I don't know where this is going or if it can go anywhere. You're going to be out there living your life and I live here nine months out of the year. When would we see each other?"

She stared across the table in complete shock. What the hell had just happened? They were fine when she left the school on the first and though they had only written twice Minerva hadn't mentioned anything so she had assumed they were all right, but she'd missed her terribly and had come up with a surprise dinner thinking it was a nice way of reminding Minerva of her feelings. It had been going well but it had just exploded in her face and Hermione had no idea why.

"What's going on?" She asked bluntly.

Minerva filled her glass again with agitated movements. "We don't fit, Hermione. Our lives don't fit well together, as our night at the Three Broomsticks made plain! We're not good together."

Hermione couldn't wrap her mind around Minerva's last statement. It was as if something was happening right before her eyes but she had no idea what it was. Whatever it was she needed to figure it, because she couldn't stand the sound of Minerva's voice when it shook with so much sadness.

"The Three Broomsticks?"

"Yes! Please don't insult my intelligence by saying you have no idea what I'm talking about."

Hermione pushed away from the table and moved close enough to take Minerva's hands in her own. She had to find a way to stop this thing in its tracks before it really got out of hand. She wasn't willing to lose Minerva again.

"I'm not trying to insult you Minerva, I truly don't know what you're getting at. We had a nice time at the Three Broomsticks didn't we?"

Minerva tried to pull her hands away as she shook her head but Hermione held on.

"Didn't we?"

"No! I didn't, and neither did your friends. Hermione no one knew what to say or how to act. It was as if I was an intruder."

Feeling on surer footing, Hermione relaxed a bit. Now that she knew where Minerva was going with this she could respond accordingly and navigate them safely out of the storm of Minerva's fears.

"Did you expect to fit right in? I didn't." She gave Minerva's hands a light squeeze as a shadow of sadness passed over her beautiful face. "We are comfortable together because we've been friends for ages. That level of comfort only comes with time. I can't expect them to be as comfortable with you as I am because they haven't spent as much time with you as I have and the same applies to you. That doesn't mean that you don't fit in with us, and it certainly doesn't mean that you and I don't fit well together. Minerva we fit perfectly."

"Hermione"

She cupped Minerva's chin in her hand and guided their lips together for a short kiss, meant to reassured the woman in front of her of just how right they were together. "Do you love me?"

"You know I do." Minerva whispered.

"I hope you know I love you." There was a faint nod. "That's all that really matters, Minerva. We'll figure the rest of it later."

Minerva nodded and moved in for another kiss that Hermione readily granted, savoring the taste of wine still on Minerva's tongue. She kissed her knowing that hands and lips where sometimes more effective at assuaging fears than words could be.

"Are you alright now?" She asked when Minerva pulled back.

"Yes."

"Are we alright?"

Minerva chuckled. "I shouldn't have allowed myself to wallow."

"This is new for me too, Minerva. Being able to love you, is new, and I don't want anything to jeopardize our relationship so the next time something happens please tell me."

A small smile graced Minerva's lips, "I will."


	16. Chapter 16

July

Jean Granger watched her daughter pack an overnight bag. Hermione had informed her she would be spending the week away with friends. Both she and George found that slightly suspicious, Hermione was usually specific with where she was staying. This time however she didn't really say anything except that she'd be with friends.

"What address should I use if I have to write you?"

She saw Hermione's movements still for a second before nonchalantly closing her duffle. "After Monday the Burrow."

Now that was intriguing, "Where will you be until then?"

"Scotland."

The answer had been automatic and so Jean knew Hermione wasn't lying to her, still she'd never told them of any friends in Scotland at least not before now. She didn't want to be an overbearing mother but the curiosity got to her. "Doing what?"

This time Hermione froze like a deer in the headlights, making it obvious that whatever was about to come out of her mouth was not the truth.

"Sightseeing."

"With Harry and Ron?" Jean had was been of the firm belief that children needed to be given enough rope to hang themselves with otherwise they'd never learn from their mistakes.

"Yeah," Hermione slung her duffle over her shoulder and walked towards her mother and the door.

Jean crossed her arms across her chest and looked straight into dark chocolate eyes duplicates of her own. "Hermione why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not."

She raised an eyebrow and stood her ground, staring her daughter down.

Hermione was at a loss of what to say. Anything else would be adding insult to injury, and she simply didn't want to lie to her mother anymore than she had to.

Still she couldn't tell her the truth. Minerva was obviously still uncomfortable with people knowing about them and she knew what kind of reaction her mother would have at her dating a former professor specially one so much older than her. Even though Minerva's actual age was no longer obvious her mother would still make a fuss and she wasn't ready to deal with it.

Besides in August she'd be starting her new job at the Ministry and moving out of her parents' home. It was only three weeks away; she could wait to tell her parents then when she was no longer around to witness just how bad they took the news.

"I'll be in Scotland mom, and on Monday I'll be at the Burrow you can write me then."

Hermione tried to walk past her and out of the room, hoping to get out of the house before her mother said anything else. Jean, however, had other ideas. She reached out grabbing Hermione's arm stopping her. "What is going with you, Hermione?" Her voice was full of the worry she felt.

"Mom, please, I'll tell you when I'm ready, ok? Just trust me, please, trust me."

Jean let go, "Be careful, sweetheart."

Hermione nodded giving her a small smile to reassure her then walked way.

[]

Hermione didn't really know what to expect that weekend. There were no definite plans. All she knew was that they needed sometime to be together without any outside pressures to reaffirm their relationship. Minerva needed this, Hermione knew, and truthfully so did she. Last thing she wanted was to start her professional life without having her personal one on solid ground.

What will it take to get on that solid ground Hermione isn't too sure but some TLC will definitely be involved. They had been putting off making love for ethical reason, her being Minerva's student the most obvious impediment, but now that was no longer an issue and the best way to move forward, she thought, was to give their relationship a physical dimension.

Minerva must have known what was in the cards because her reception, when Hermione apparated to her house, hadn't been exactly warm. In fact it was awkward more than anything else, a loose hug and an obviously thought about kiss on the cheek. Nothing about the embrace had been natural. Hermione had tried to pass it off as best she could ignoring how wrong it had felt and giving the other woman her biggest most open smiled. It seemed to put Minerva at ease a little because she loosened up as she showed Hermione the house.

They hadn't done much after touring the house except take a walk on the manicured gardens around it. The property seemed to go on and on down the sloping hill towards a small creek behind it, Hermione thought it was gorgeous scenery and had said as much to Minerva who had only nodded. Lunch had been an equally quite affair, making Hermione begin to wonder if the whole weekend would go up in flames. When they sat down in front of the fire in Minerva's sitting room Hermione decided she'd had enough silence.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Minerva's whole demeanor said otherwise.

"And are you alright with my being here? Because if your not…" Hermione rushed on, "…I could always arrive at the Burrow early."

Minerva sighed audibly before turning to face Hermione, "I want you here Hermione, I'm just…nervous."

Hermione didn't really need to ask what she was nervous about. She was feeling slightly nervous too after all. "Me too." She said before scooting closer to Minerva.

"Are you?"

Hermione nodded and scooted close enough to rest her head on Minerva's shoulder. "Of course I am, Minerva, I've never made love before."

"Is that the only reason?"

Hermione weaved her fingers through Minerva's. "No, not just that. I want it to be special. I want you to enjoy it."

Minerva pressed her lips to Hermione's forehead. "I'm more worried about you than me, Hermione."

"We're more alike than either of us knows."

"I suppose we are."

Hermione smiled as she turned into Minerva's body wrapping her arms around the woman's slim waist. "I love you, Minerva, and I needed to show you just how much." She placed the tiniest of kisses on the underside of Minerva's jaw.

Minerva closed her eyes at the incredible softness of the kiss. "So do I."

"Then show me."

Minerva pulled Hermione closer to her forcing the younger woman onto her thighs so that she could kiss her properly. She watched Hermione smirk as she ran her hands down her sides feeling her body heat through her shirt. She gave her a little smirk in return before leaning into her and slowly skimming her lips over Hermione's.

"We're making out on your sofa again."

Minerva didn't answer instead choosing that moment to sneak her hands under Hermione's shirt, touching the heated skin directly.

Hermione gasped, before chuckling. "Your hands a really cold."

"Sorry." Minerva began to withdraw them, but Hermione held her hands in place.

"No don't. I'll warm you up."

Minerva spread her fingers out fanning them across Hermione's flat belly. "We need to move upstairs."

"The sofa is comfortable enough." Hermione ran her tongue over Minerva's clavicle.

"No. Not for what I want to do you."

She watched brown eyes lift to meet her own, full of surprise. "What are we waiting for then?"

"Nothing." She said guiding Hermione off her lap and standing up. She offered Hermione her hand and then led her up to her bedroom.

[]

The first thing Minerva became aware of as she woke was the soft hair tickling her shoulder just before the hand casually drifting south of her bellybutton drew her attention. As fingertips brushed over the curls at the apex of her thighs her eyes snapped opened. It was dark possibly past dinnertime. They must have slept at least four hours, it was still afternoon when they had drifted off sedated after making love.

"You're awake." Hermione dropped a kiss on her breast before smiling up at her. "I was beginning to think you'd sleep until morning."

"I could hardly sleep while you…" She lost her train of thought as Hermione's fingers began moving again, this time between her labia spreading the moister they found. "…do that."

"I was hoping you didn't."

"Well wish granted."

"I'm hungry."

Minerva pushed herself onto her elbows. "I could fix you something."

"No thanks I've got a five course meal right here." She said leaning in to taste Minerva's lips. "Exquisite."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like some actual food?"

"Positive, now lay back down and let me savor you."

Minerva did as she was told, licking her lips as Hermione's sucked on remarkably sensitive spot on her neck. She watched Hermione bite and kiss her way down her torso, her fingers moving in a wondrous rhythm. She sighed and moaned, and felt Hermione smile against her flesh as her fingers increased their tempo urging her on. She climbed higher and higher, until Hermione's fingers matched the eagerness of her kisses sending her over the edge…eyes closed, hands made into fists, muscles taunt.

"I could get use to that."

Minerva slowly opened her eyes to see Hermione climbing back up her body. "Used to what?"

"Hearing you shout my name like that."

Minerva laughed and when Hermione was sufficiently close pulled her into a kiss. "I could get used to you too."

"Yeah?"

"I think I already am to be honest."

"Good, because I don't plan of letting you out of my sight in the foreseeable future."

"Really? And here I was thinking you were leaving on Monday."

"You know what I mean." Hermione said poking at her ribs.

"Yes I do, and I'm incredibly happy to hear it."

Hermione settled down next to Minerva once more, hugging her body close. "I'm happy you're happy."

"Same here sweetheart."

Hermione looked up at Minerva smiling from ear to ear. Startled green eyes looked back. "What I meant to say was…"

"I like it."

"Do you?" Minerva was a bit embarrassed at her slip but Hermione's response made her feel almost giddy, well worth the embarrassment. "I'll use it then."

"Good."

They laughed and share a few more kisses before sleep claimed them once again.

[]

When Hermione woke she was alone in the king-size sleigh bed. She stretch touching the side Minerva had slept it feeling the warmth there. Minerva couldn't have been awake for long. She got up grabbing the silk lavender robe Minerva must have laid out for her before heading out in search of her.

She found her in the kitchen standing by a very modern looking stove. Hermione walked to her sneaking her hands around her waist and inhaling her scent.

"Morning, Hermione."

"Morning, love." Hermione's response was somewhat muffled by her nuzzling Minerva's neck.

"Breakfast will be done soon. Could you set the table?"

Hermione stepped back, "Sure but it'll cost you."

Minerva smirked without looking at her. "Really Ms. Granger, and just what price must I pay?"

"A kiss would be nice."

"It most certainly would be." Minerva said before leaning towards Hermione who met her halfway in a soft kiss.

Hermione set to her task. "I'd thought I wake beside you after our first night together."

Minerva looked over her shoulder at her a bemused look on her face. "You did its just that it was morning. That tends to happen when you make love all afternoon."

"It wasn't all afternoon."

Minerva turned off the stove and wake to the table two plates in hand. "I'm almost certain it was." She said teasing Hermione with a peck on the nape of her neck.

They sat next to each other and ate a simple yet yummy breakfast of eggs, toast, and bacon.

"Do you have anything planned for the week?"

"Not really. We're just going to hang out. Why?"

Minerva studied her food as she spoke, her demeanor showing her nervousness. "Well I'll be here for the week, unless there is some emergency at Hogwarts, and I was wondering if you'd perhaps like to stay with me."

"Are you inviting to stay the whole week?" Hermione couldn't hide her excitement at the thought. Spending time with Minerva was at the top of her list, and she could always stay at the Burrow the following week, she'd just have to owl Harry and Ron to let them know.

"Yes."

Hermione pushed off back her chair and walked to Minerva, she took her face in her hands, cradling it, and touched her lips to Minerva's. "I'd loved to."

"Really? You don't mind?"

She shook her head in the negative. "Minerva I would really love to spend as much time as humanly possible with you."

"Good because I really want you to stay."

"I'm staying."

Hermione had known they would make love. She had set out to make it happen but it had been beyond anything she could have imagined. Minerva was a great lover, and a great…girlfriend? Whatever she was the woman was great and she planned on thanking her for it repeatedly over the coming week.

"Are you done with breakfast?"

"Yes. Why?"

Hermione straddled Minerva's thighs. "So I could do this." She said hooking her arms behind Minerva's neck and kissing her repeatedly.


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: Sorry I took so long to update this again. -Enjoy._

August

It was amazing how far a problem could develop in a month's time.

Hermione could only guess as to what had given her away, but her mother couldn't stop the questions. She couldn't really blame her mom. She was being evasive and even dishonest, but still she could do with a bit of space. She needed the space because Minerva wasn't going to be happy about her pressing the issued of telling her parents, hell she wasn't happy about but it was coming to a head and they were going to have to deal with. As much as she wanted to push it all away until their relationship was on more solid ground, they still had so much to talk about and get use to, she wouldn't be able to wait.

Even though she had to, Hermione wasn't looking forward to talking about it with Minerva during their last summer weekend.

September first was fast approaching and Minerva would have to be off to Hogwarts two week before the start of term as usual, so she had invited Hermione over once again to the Scottish hills. She couldn't be more please about it seeing how they hadn't seen much of each other since the last time she had stayed at the house.

After the week she had spent at the burrow she had gone back to her parents house and proceeded to move out. Once she had settled into her London flat she had volunteered her last free weekend before starting her ministry job to help Harry and Ron move into their flat, which they had left to the last minute. When they finished she had given them a piece of her mind about such behavior trying to get it into them that she was no longer just down the hall but across town and would not be there to bail them out whenever leaving things to the last minute got them into hot water. Still despite everything they had a goodtime afterwards getting some takeaway and then a late movie. So she had been a bit tired when she had report for her first day at the ministry, but she had pulled off impressing her boss, Clara, and the week had gone by quickly after that.

She stretched her back a little as she packed her overnight bag, she had gotten off work not two hours before and she was tired yet she couldn't help the excitement she felt at the thought of seeing Minerva again… hopefully her current state of exhaustion would not impede making love to Minerva, which she was really looking forward to. It was something she had thought about frequently over the month apart, quickly becoming part of her favorite and most intense dreams. The notation of getting to express her love for Minerva overpowering her tiredness she quickly finished packing and made her way to her fireplace.

A minute later she was standing in Minerva's fireplace, but the sitting room was deserted. She was surprised since she knew how Minerva loved to sit in the room just as the sunset and listen to a bit of music, still she had been supposed to arrive tomorrow morning but the need to see Minerva had been too much for her and so she had made the trip early.

She dropped her bag on the sofa and made her way through the house looking Minerva, she found her in the library sitting behind the small oak desk with a small pile of correspondence in front of her. Despite her tiredness seeing Minerva was like a gust of fresh air, even while bent low concentrating on the paper she was quickly filling with quill strokes the woman was so beautiful. She tried not to sigh at the sight of her but even Hermione's dreams did not do her justice, and so the sigh was irrepressible.

Minerva's head immediately rose at the sound, and the frown across her forward fade as she noticed who had made the noise. "You're early."

"I hope you don't mind." She said leaning against the doorframe.

Minerva stood and walked up to where Hermione stood. "You know I don't."

Hermione engulfed Minerva in a tight hug, "Hello, love."

Both women couldn't help but sink into the warmth of their bodies pressed together. Hermione felt her tiredness ebb away as Minerva returned the hug in equal measure, and the other woman felt the relentlessness of the task she had been doing fall at the wayside.

"Did you miss me?" Minerva asked after Hermione had released her.

"What do you think? "

"Well from they way you hugged me a bit ago I'd say yes."

"Then you'd be right."

Minerva shook her head at nothing in particular, "I missed you too."

A smile formed on Hermione's lips for a brief moment before she pressed her lips to the rose-colored ones before her. Hands moved over t-shirts and robes, into brown messing curls and hips, remembering and exploring.

"I'm glad you cam early." Minerva's voice was close to her ear.

"Me too. I've missed you… I've missed this." She emphasized her point with caress of Minerva's hips.

"Yes." It was a tight almost sharp response that Hermione knew could only mean one thing. Minerva was aroused.

"Should we go to bed?" She tried to keep the question innocent. But they both knew they wouldn't be getting much sleep.

Minerva nodded and turned towards the stairs, Hermione close behind.

[]

"My mother knows I'm seeing someone."

Hermione's comment came out of nowhere as far as the woman lying beside her was concern. "Really?" Was all Minerva could manage to say, or what she could think to say. They hadn't broached the topic of telling people about them since early June. She could still remembered perfectly the wounded tone Hermione had adopted then, and it didn't exactly make Minerva feel like a wonderful person, so she hadn't mentioned it and Hermione had gracefully let it go.

"I doubt she actually has a clue its you but she's picked up on the fact I'm hiding something."

"That does not necessarily mean she knows you're involved."

The younger witch sighed at Minerva's obtuse attitude. "No it doesn't, but she knows."

Turning on her side to look at her lover, she voiced a fear so strong she felt as if her chest was being constricted. "Is that going to be a problem for us?"

"No," Hermione immediately reassured her, "its not but that I don't like hiding things from her."

"Which means you want to tell her?"

"Yes, I do but it's not something we have to decided on right now…I just want you to think about it."

"I love you, you know that don't you? My wanting to keep this to ourselves doesn't mean I don't love you."

"I know Minerva, I know."

She felt the tension leave her body at Hermione's response. Minerva didn't know why exactly she wanted to keep their relationship secret…it was just an instinct to protect herself and in a way Hermione too, but she was clear that if it was going to be an issue…if it started to create a rift between them then it was no contest as to what she would do. She would choose Hermione over her own fears…over her own needs. Hermione was more important to Minerva than anything else.

She dropped her lips to kiss Hermione's shoulder and pressed herself tighter against the nude body beside her. Minerva heard Hermione's content sigh at the contact…it calmed her mind and urged her body on once more.

[]

On Sunday morning they made their way down to the village to do so shopping. Hermione had insisted on cooking something special for lunch and as they weren't likely to see each other for a few weeks Minerva had relented.

As Hermione talked to the butcher, Minerva tried to pick the right wine for the dish. She was distracted by the happy, almost giggly, sound of Hermione's voice and the silly feeling of happiness it illicit in her own heart.

Once they were out of the shop Minerva took hold of Hermione's hand weaving their fingers together. "You should tell your parents."

Hermione looked very surprised. "Really?"

She nodded, holding the younger woman inquisitive gaze. "Yes. If you want to tell them you should."

"What about you? I thought you didn't want people to know."

Minerva shrugged and smiled, moving them forward through the small crowd on main-street. "I want to make you happy, Hermione. Besides, we'll have to do it eventually won't we?"

Hermione stopped to pull her into a hug while she laughed. "Thank you, love."

"You're welcome. Now," she pulled way and adjusted her grip on the groceries, "it's getting late and you promised me a delicious lunch."

"So I did." Hermione said as they began moving towards the edge of the village and Minerva's house.


End file.
